


Unexpected

by 60yards



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60yards/pseuds/60yards
Summary: 授权翻译克拉克对他在父母心中的重要性产生疑问。莱克斯在他身边支持他。





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352762) by [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix). 

> 玛莎和乔纳森要有小宝宝了，这给青少年克拉克的生活带来了一场小小风波。很甜很可爱的文所以顺手翻了，没有beta，因此任何错误都欢迎指出。限制级部分为莱超。

克拉克一醒来就知道今天有些不一样。他惊慌失措了一会，沉浸在自己是不是开始可以预见未来的想法中。当他意识到自己没听见父母清晨做家务时发出的噪音时，心跳才平复下来。这就是不同之处。但什么事情会打乱他们的日常呢？

这个问题一直困扰着他，伴随着他穿衣服、洗澡和收拾上学背的书包，但是克拉克在做事情的过程中得以理清思路。如果一切都要迎来突然的改变，他就必须抓住一些熟悉的东西。

然而熟悉感在他下楼梯之后告终了。他的父母坐在早餐桌旁，但他们没有吃东西，没有看报纸，或是聊天。 没有，他们正盯着楼梯上的他。“怎么了？”克拉克担心地问。“我长出第三只眼睛了吗？”玛莎和乔纳森笑了，但是笑话没有起作用。克拉克努力阻止自己伸手检查那里是不是真有第三只眼。嘿，这有可能发生。在Smallville，反正。

乔纳森终于从石化中醒过来。他咧嘴大笑，笑得如此开心，以至于克拉克更困惑了。“来吧，孩子，”他一边说一边示意克拉克在桌边坐下。“妈妈和我有事要告诉你。”

“你们没事吧？” 克拉克坐到椅子上，把包放在身边，眉头紧锁。“出什么事了吗？”

他的妈妈笑了，似乎完全抑制不住她的笑容。“不，当然不是。 一切都很好。 一切都很完美。”然后，她突然不可思议地咯咯地笑起来。

“我们昨天晚上就该告诉你了，”乔纳森充满爱意地看了一眼妻子，她正在慢慢地平静下来，“但你回来晚了，我们实在太累了，没熬到你回来。”

“那么，现在就告诉我吧，”克拉克催道，尽管他们让他放心，他还是很担心。他的父母表现得……不太正常。

乔纳森刚要说话，但玛莎平静下来，挥手叫他安静。“我们将迎来一个新的家庭成员，”她热情洋溢地说，并把一只手放在她的肚子上。

“新的……？”克拉克目瞪口呆地说。“一个新的……”他又试了一次，但还是没能说完这句话。

“我们也很震惊，”乔纳森激动得不能自抑。“这么多年了！在找到你之前，我们试了又试，克拉克，但从来没成功过。”

“你是上帝的礼物，”克拉克的妈妈微笑着说，“直接来自上帝。我们毕竟算是有了个孩子。而现在，当我应该进入更年期而不是生孩子的时候，我却怀孕了！ ” 玛莎笑着，眼睛闪闪发光。她低头看着自己，轻轻拍着肚子。“我们终于要有孩子了。”

这些话像一盆冷水泼在克拉克的脸上。

我们终于要有孩子了。

他挂起一个笑容，走到桌边去拥抱他的妈妈。“我真为你高兴，”他机械地说，对自己温暖的声调感到诧异。这似乎是他浑身上下最后一点温暖了。他也拥抱了父亲。从乔纳森在他背后大力的拍打中抽身几乎是一种解脱。“我得去上学了。”

“克拉克！”他在门口停了下来，回头看着妈妈。“如果你现在不把这个消息告诉任何人，我们会很感谢的，”她说，她的微笑变得紧张起来。 “以防万一……”

“当然可以，妈妈，”他说着走出了门。克拉克几乎没有注意到她喊着他还没吃早饭。他只是一直走，一直走，直到他到了通常会见到克洛伊和皮特和他们等公共汽车的地方。他瘫坐在那的长椅上。

一个婴儿。他的父母就要有孩子了。克拉克从未真正想过要成为独生子。克洛伊是独生女，拉娜是独生女，莱克斯也是独生子。皮特有两个弟弟和一个妹妹这件事从来没有真正对他产生过影响。他从没想过他的父母在找到他之前是否想要孩子，或者之后是否想要更多的孩子。事情好像就是这样理所当然。克拉克是他们的，仅此而已。

而他们眼中的光芒打破了这场幻梦。他们非常想要孩子，克拉克现在知道了。他们不假思索地收留了他，不是因为这样做是对的，而是因为他们迫切地想要孩子，而他是他们所能得到的一切。一份礼物。

克拉克不知道他们是否希望有一堆儿子来帮助农场。他们会希望自己是有一窝孩子的幸福父母，而不是有只一个非常不寻常的孩子。他们一定很失望。只是一个男孩。他们甚至都不能以他为傲。那些他能做好的事情，都不得不低调小心，或是需要完全隐藏起来。他所做的一切糟糕的事情反倒成了众人瞩目的焦点。

哦，当然，他们说他们很骄傲，但克拉克是他们的全部，不是吗？

现在不是了。我们终于要有孩子了。

不然他们还能怎么宣布这个消息呢？“克拉克，你将会有一个弟弟或妹妹了。”他试着大声说出那些话，但是听起来还是不太真实。它_并不真实_，真的不是。毕竟，他不是乔纳森和玛莎真正的儿子。这个婴儿也不会他_真正的_弟弟妹妹。

他甚至不是_真正的_人类。

“嘿，深发高个帅哥，”克洛伊愉快地向他打招呼，然后扑通一声坐在他旁边的长椅上。克拉克甚至没看到她过来。“阳光明媚的大清早，你在闷闷不乐什么呢? ”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，抬眼看着克洛伊的脸。“我妈妈怀孕了。”该死。让他什么都别说，然而不到五分钟他就全都脱口而出了。

克洛伊的下巴都掉了下来。“你在开玩笑吧。”

他摇了摇头。“不，”他咬着嘴唇说。“你不能告诉任何人，克洛伊。我妈妈叫我什么都不要说，我刚刚就是走神了。你必须保证！”

“哇哦好吧，克拉克！”她举起双手。“我发誓，一个字也不说。就算是对皮特也不行，好吗？”

“好吧，”他松了一口气。至少，谈话似乎有所帮助。他不再觉得如坠冰窟。“她和爸爸昨晚知道的。他们今天早上告诉了我。”

“无意冒犯，克拉克，”克洛伊说，“但你妈妈多大了？”

“四十五，”他慢慢摇了摇头。“他们也很惊讶。他们说这不可能，但事实就是如此。”

“好吧，”克洛伊有一会儿似乎不知所措。“祝贺你！” 她最终说。

“谢谢，”克拉克喃喃道，又低头看起了地面。

克洛伊说到做到，当皮特来的时候，克洛伊喋喋不休，有效地分散了皮特的注意力，好让他没注意克拉克的忧郁沉思。

课业充满了单调拖拉的练习和讲堂课，但克拉克全身心扑了进去，希望这至少能让他的大脑忙碌一段时间。不幸的是，把注意力全部放在上面意味着，他会远远领先于班上其他同学。他不得不低头拿着笔假装还在写，以免有人注意到他完成得太早。无事可做意味着思考。很多思考。除了思考什么都没有。

他勉强熬到了回家。到家之后，家务正等待着他，但即使一心投入体力劳动也无济于事。一切都太简单了。没有什么能耗尽他所有的精力和注意力。不可能一直保持忙碌，也无法感到挑战。

事实上，他完成得太快了，走到厨房门口时，他刚好发现父母可能正在私下聊天。

“你觉得会是男孩还是女孩？”乔纳森问道，声音一反常态地温柔。

“这真的重要吗？”克拉克发誓他能从他妈妈的语调中听到幸福的光芒。 “我们要有孩子了！这是个奇迹，乔纳森。真的。”

克拉克脚步不稳地从门口转身逃走了。他只能想到一个地方可以让他躲避这种突如其来的疏离感。疏离(Alienation)，放在他身上再合适不过了，克拉克酸楚地想。他只是希望莱克斯不介意他过来。第二次。

这次，一个管家打开了门。克拉克犹犹豫豫，突然说不出话，如果莱克斯没有从那人身后看到他的话，他可能已经离开了。“克拉克！”他叫道。然后对管家说，“没关系，詹姆斯，让他进来吧。”

管家詹姆斯后退一步，恭敬地点了点头，这让克拉克感到有点别扭。在门厅看到莱克斯之后这种感觉才消失，莱克斯像往常一样，穿着黑上衣，黑裤子，还有黑色鞋子。他手里拿着一个米黄色的文件夹。“希望我没有打扰到你，”克拉克朝文件夹点点头，并期望莱克斯邀请他进来意味着他可以在这待上一小会儿。

莱克斯瞥了一眼文件夹，好像忘了自己手里拿的是什么。“哦，不，一点也不。我正在看这个月的家庭预算。没什么大不了的，”他把文件夹扔到旁边的桌子上，从门厅走了出来。克拉克跟着他走进一间灯火通明的起居室。“今天过来有什么特别的原因吗? ”

克拉克突然想到，如果没有具体的原因，他是不会真的去莱克斯家里的。他不知道这次毫无动机的造访是否会让他生气。“逃跑？” 他蔫蔫地走过去，坐在沙发里。

“通常，”莱克斯自嘲地说，坐在克拉克对面的座位上，“人们从我身边逃走，而不是逃来我这里。”

克拉克发自内心地笑了。“嗯，现在，你是我的避风港。”他长长地叹了口气，然后向后靠在舒适的沙发椅上。“我发誓我这一整天都没有片刻平静。”

长时间的沉默。克拉克闭上眼睛，漫无目的地想着莱克斯是在做什么才发出那轻微的叮当声。 “是什么让小镇居民把你搞成这样？”莱克斯的声音意外地近。克拉克睁开眼睛，发现年长者站在他面前，手中的玻璃杯盛着看上去像红酒的液体。犹豫片刻，克拉克接过杯子，假装没注意到莱克斯扬起的眉毛。

他尝了一口，做了个鬼脸，然后又喝了一口。这次，他让酒液慢慢滑过舌面，并惊讶于舌间涌上来的微妙味道。这大概是后天养成的嗜好。克拉克开始逐渐培养起来了。过了很久，他鼓起勇气回答莱克斯的问题。“哦，困扰我的不是小镇居民，”他说，“只是我父母和我自己的想法。”他停顿了一下，意识到他决定告诉莱克斯。他爸爸可能会气到爆炸。 但乔纳森不需要知道。他又不是经常去卢瑟家。“我妈妈怀孕了。” 克拉克把杯子递过去。莱克斯拿起他之前放在咖啡桌上的瓶子重新为他倒满了。他自己的杯子也是半满的。

“我还以为，”莱克斯边说边研究着杯中旋转的酒，而不是他的访客，“她已经……过了那个阶段。”

“显然不是。”克拉克皱着眉头苦涩地说，他小心翼翼地瞥了眼第二杯葡萄酒。他把它放在桌子上，又往后靠在靠背上。“我一整天都在纠结这件事。”

“我猜你有点担心被他们遗忘。”

“是！” 克拉克的眼睛亮了起来。“就是这样。妈妈怀孕了，突然之间……我不是他们真正的儿子了……”他的声音破碎，因为听出自己话中的脆弱而瑟缩。

“克拉克。”莱克斯的声音很平静，但克拉克不得不抬起头来。“你比我见过的任何人都要真实。”

这次，克拉克甚至没有试图压抑这些话给他带来的快乐。他无拘无束地笑了一会儿。然后想起他的父亲反复念叨的，“你不能相信卢瑟，孩子”，笑容就消失了。 让你见鬼去吧，克拉克突然想，我不是你的儿子，莱克斯是我的朋友。

这种想法让他感到既痛苦又自由。

“有什么不对吗？” 克拉克回过神来，意识到莱克斯身体前倾，眉头皱着。“你的脸在半秒钟内变了十几种表情。”

克拉克笑了。“我没事，莱克斯。我只是……我就知道你会安慰人，”他拿起杯子又喝了一口。

“我通常不因为同情心而出名，”莱克斯评论道，并用酒杯掩饰了自己的表情。

克拉克皱起眉头。“你总是这么说。 ‘我通常不是这样的，’，‘我通常不是那样的。’你就是你，莱克斯，你身上没有什么东西是‘通常’的。”他停顿了一下。“我的意思是好的方面。你的想法和我认识的任何人都不一样，有时候这正是我所需要的。”克拉克好像惊到了自己，闭上嘴小口地喝着酒，心想他是不是说得太多了。

莱克斯凝视着他，只是一小会。然后他笑了。一开始仿佛只是一个嘲讽的假笑，但过了一会儿，他突然咧开嘴摇摇头，吃吃地笑起来。 “你自己也很不寻常，”他说。克拉克吃惊地意识到，这些话并没有引起他预料之中的恐慌。 “来到黑暗城堡寻求庇护。” 听他这么描述，克拉克也忍不住大笑起来。

“好吧，我不是落难少女。”当然不是，考虑到他最近救了那么多人。他难道永远都没有机会放松一下吗？突然之间，做个盔甲闪亮亮的骑士似乎不再那么有吸引力了，不管这本该是多么浪漫的一件事。

“如果我们把这个比喻说得更过分点，”莱克斯兴致勃勃地继续道，“我最终会变成邪恶反派，小跟班或者美丽少女这三者中的一个。”

“我可没说这是个好比喻。”

“你贬低起来倒容易——那又不是你提出来的比喻。”克拉克盯着莱克斯看了很久，但他们凝视着彼此的时间越长，克拉克就越想笑。最后他放弃了，笑到眼泪都流出来。某一刻他意识到莱克斯正在和他一起笑。

他来对地方了。

最终克拉克的大脑得以回到正轨，生活也基本恢复了正常。每隔一段时间，他妈妈就会在早餐桌上堆满医生的检查报告，但是克拉克越来越擅长假装快乐了。而假装也渐渐变得没那么假了。

一天晚上，他对莱克斯说，“现在真的没那么糟糕了。”从第一次的那晚开始，他每隔几天就会出现在莱克斯家门口。事情发展到这个地步，莱克斯只得举手投降，给了克拉克侧门的入口密码，而不是每次都让他从门厅进来。“我的意思是，他们是我的父母。他们把我养大，我知道他们关心我，我感觉我就是他们的儿子，所以这才是最重要的，对吧？任何能让他们这么开心的的事情，也应该能让我开心才对。”

“克拉克，”莱克斯说，眼神严肃。他停顿了一下，离开椅子，坐到沙发上克拉克身边的位子上。他比平时坐得近得多得多。他们早些时候在壁炉里点起的一炉火忽明忽暗地摇曳，发出噼啪响声。莱克斯脸上映着的阴影让他看起来就像从梦里走出来的一样。克拉克一直试图忘记的一小段梦闪过脑海，他脸红了，暗暗希望火光能够掩盖脸上的红晕。

“克拉克，”莱克斯重复道，办转过身面对着克拉克。克拉克强迫自己对上他的目光。“我没有告诉过你，不必在我面前假装吗？”

“没有，”克拉克嗫嚅着，“我就是知道。”

莱克斯眨了眨眼睛，向后靠了靠。直到那时，克拉克才意识到他们坐得有多近。莱克斯的膝盖抵着他的大腿，这点接触就让克拉克产生了一种冲动，尽管他不太确定那是什么。他暗暗地怀疑，这种感觉是他期望在拉娜身边感受到的——但却没实现。

“只要记住一件事，克拉克，”莱克斯说，他的语气几乎是轻快的。这是他用来谈生意时的声音。 “你是先来的。”

“莱克斯，”克拉克干巴巴地说，“不会有关于继承的争论。”

“也许不会，但你父母偏心的话就会有的。”

“不是生活里的任何事情都是一场战争，”克拉克说，但他忍不住感到有点沮丧。

“如果你这么想，那是在自欺欺人，”莱克斯的语气很强硬。“如果你不先从别人那里拿走，你就什么都得不到。权力、金钱、影响力、成功、注意力。爱。你必须为这一切而斗争。只是有些战役比其他的更容易。越早学会如何取胜，你就会做得越好。”

克拉克看着莱克斯，慢慢地摇了摇头。“这是一个太过令人沮丧的观点。”

莱克斯耸耸肩。“但是很现实。”克拉克克制住了想要搂住莱克斯肩膀的冲动，一半是怕莱克斯会甩开他，一半是怕他会更进一步。

相反，他轻轻地撞了撞好朋友的肩。“嘿，莱克斯。你不必为了我的友谊去打仗。你已经得到了。”

莱克斯轻声笑了，然后瞥他一眼。“你以为我和你父亲在干什么? ”

克拉克眨了眨眼。 “好吧，那么，你赢了，”他最后说。

“不，克拉克，”莱克斯纠正道，“是_我们赢了_。”

  
  


* * *

  
  


事情发生的时候，克拉克正和他妈妈在市场。就在几天前，他们决定把这个秘密透露给几个人是安全的。内尔是第一个，主要因为她是他们最近的邻居，而非两个家庭之间有什么感情。毕竟，如果……真的发生了什么事，她会是最近的帮手。

内尔穿过熙攘的市场向他们冲过来，她激动得双手不住颤动。“玛莎！”她叫了起来，然后环顾四周，放低了声音，“你显怀了！为什么直到现在我才注意到！我可以吗？”她又朝那挥了挥手。克拉克过了一会儿才反应过来她是想感受宝宝的踢动。

玛莎笑了。“别在这，”她说。“无论如何，我怀疑你现在还什么都感觉不到。”

“你怀孕多久了？”内尔问道，双手紧握在胸前。

“十六周，”他母亲说。“我不得不说，”她神神秘秘地俯下身子，“毕竟帕米拉发了那么多牢骚，我原以为会很痛苦的！但说真的，我感觉棒极了。”

克拉克叹了口气，不再理会他们的谈话。过了一会儿，拉娜走到她姨妈身后，向他挥了挥手。 她歪头示意，然后他俩离他们喋喋不休的监护人稍微走远了一点。“他们又来了，是吧？”拉娜苦笑着问道。

“是啊，”克拉克回头看一眼妈妈，耸了耸肩。“不过她真的很开心。”

“嗯，肯特一家一直都想要孩子，”拉娜说。克拉克被一道冰冷的失望刺中了。在蒂娜的暴行之后，看到她如此高兴地重归惠特尼怀抱让克拉克感到心痛。在去音乐会的路上，在那辆豪华轿车里的尴尬并不会无疾而终。尴尬。惠特尼是那个一次又一次地救她的人，听到她告诉自己和惠特尼在一起感到安全曾经使他很生气，尽管她并不知道其实是他。但是听到她没心没肺地剥夺他在父母生活中的地位，甚至把他排除在“肯特家”的表述之外，粉碎了她对他剩下的最后一丁点吸引力。

当然，拉娜很漂亮。当然，她对学校里的每个人都很好。但是即使在她努力表现深沉的时候，看上去却也那么肤浅，而且她和那个认为把他吊在十字架上很有趣的混蛋在一起，面对现实吧，那次豪华轿车之旅没产生任何火花。完全没有。更不用说在小镇，每个遭到氪石影响的变种人似乎都被她吸引，如同铁屑飞向磁极。

克拉克在拉娜说到一半的时候就转身离开了，他根本没挂心去听。他径直走出市场，继续沿着街道直走，双手插在口袋里，肩膀弓着宛如在抵抗这个世界。让世界见鬼去吧。反正也不是他的。

身侧一阵尘土飞扬，他抬起头，好像有人在叫他的名字。尘埃落定了一点，他环顾四周，看到莱克斯把车停在离他不远的路上，他开着一辆蓬顶放了下来的黑色敞篷车。克拉克小跑到副驾驶座那一侧。“嘿，莱克斯。你要去哪？”

莱克斯向他举手示意，他戴着黑色驾驶手套，然后摘下墨镜。“大都会，”他说。“你今天不是一般在市场吗? ”

克拉克耸耸肩。“有生意? ”

莱克斯勾起嘴角。“是去玩乐，”他说着，扬了扬眉毛。“想来吗？”他探过去从里面打开车门，好像已经知道克拉克的答案似的。

克拉克回头看了看通往市场的那条路。“好啊，”他说着钻进皮座位里。门在他身后轻轻地砰地关上了。

“全世界都可以等，”莱克斯一边说一边踩下油门，他们就出发了。风飞快地掠过克拉克的发丝，他仰起头大笑出声。

“你难道没学过开车时要更加小心吗？”他问道，瞥了一眼莱克斯。莱克斯把胳膊伸过座位靠背，手指弯得刚好能拂过克拉克的后颈。

“克拉克，如果你总担心后果，就无法享受生活。有时你只需要抓住时机。”

克拉克笑了笑，又把头往后靠过去。莱克斯的手指更加大胆地抚摸着他的脖子，克拉克合上眼睛，一点也不介意。不，他反而喜欢那挑逗的指尖在他皮肤上制造的火花。莱克斯是不一样的。和克拉克不同，和他认识的每个人都不同。

有趣的是，两个截然不同的人在一起竟然感觉如此美妙。

那天晚上，克拉克坐在一个叫“烧烤屋”的地方，这个想法重回他的脑海，他不禁微笑。他从来没想象过莱克斯会来这种地方，但是莱克斯自然地走进卡座，把胳膊肘支在漆过的木桌上，他就和在其他地方一样自在，不管是在他的豪宅门厅还是克拉克家的厨房。

“我猜在午餐后，”克拉克说，“我就不该对你的晚餐选择感到惊讶了。”

“但你确实很惊讶，”莱克斯浅笑着玩弄餐巾角。“尽管这可能有必要，但我实际上并不_享受_拍社交名流的马屁。在小餐馆吃午饭很惬意。我眼皮底下挥舞的邀请函则是生意。”

他们的谈话被女服务员的到来打断了，她端来了一个必须用双手托着的盘子。盘子放在桌上的时候发出了叮铃哐啷的响声。“天哪，”克拉克笑道，“我们点了多少? ”

“显然，每种都来了一点，”莱克斯得意地笑着说。“毕竟，我们去了天文博物馆——”

“我在那挥着手差点打到你的屁股，”克拉克带着微笑拿起一根肋排。

“——公园——”莱克斯继续说，和他相视而笑。

“我在那发现，你真的在和废渣打交道。”

“细菌不是废渣！” 莱克斯抗议，假装指着克拉克威胁他。“那些池塘是——”

“——‘一个非常精密的水净化系统’，”克拉克学舌。“拥有生物化学学位的你，怎么会囿于经营化肥厂呢？”

“这是我父亲的化肥厂，”莱克斯干巴巴地提醒他。沉默突然而至，莱昂纳卢瑟的幽灵让他们之间尴尬丛生。莱克斯以令人钦佩的优雅开启了下个话题。 “你喜欢那出戏剧吗？”

“事实上，是的，”克拉克说，他勾起嘴角，透露出一丝如释重负。

莱克斯挑了挑眉毛。 “你没想到你会喜欢？”

“我没想到在拒绝购物后还要安抚你！”克拉克笑了。“尽管我不确定看戏是不是要比购物更好。戏票多少钱？”

“当时我没告诉你，现在也不会，”莱克斯坚定地说。克拉克只是摇摇头，把注意力转向晚餐。 莱克斯也随之用饥肠辘辘的眼神看着这一大盘食物。

克拉克简直不知道他怎么会忘记地球上是没法用餐具吃烤肉的。也许他只是无法想象莱克斯舔手指的样子。但是当一大盘菜重重地放在他们中间，他看着一排排的鸡腿、排骨和烤蔬菜，想着他即将看到莱克斯卢瑟用手抓着东西吃而笑了出来。

食物棒极了。克拉克都不知道烧烤可以有这么多种口味。但他真的只是半心半意地关注着食物。他的另一半注意力集中在莱克斯身上，他的手指沾满了烧烤酱，啃肋排的时候舌头会伸出来，然后他把骨头扔到盘子里。修长苍白的手指滑过他的嘴唇，映着湿润的光泽。

克拉克一口气哽在喉咙，在莱克斯抬起头之前他几乎没有注意到自己在盯着他看。克拉克全神贯注地看着他松握的手指间拿着的食物，他忍住了没脸红，非常感激他们之间还有张桌子。莱克斯的指尖从双唇间滑出的画面在他的脑海中反复播放，一阵欲望的热潮冲刷过他的全身，让他觉得牛仔裤绷紧，皮肤发烫。专注于食物的味道也无济于事。他那不听话的脑子一个劲地思考着莱克斯手指上、嘴唇上的酱汁尝起来是什么味道……

剩下的时间里，克拉克完全无法把目光从莱克斯身上挪开。当他发现自己在盯着他看的时候，他会一下子转开眼神，但是不知怎么，它们总是自己又飘回去了。莱克斯不可避免地逮到他在看他，但他只是露出一个邪笑，舔干净自己的手指，以至于克拉克只能把脸埋在手里大笑。他希望莱克斯觉得他是觉得好玩或者尴尬，而不是兴奋了起来。

在那之后开车回小镇可能会很尴尬，然而却没有。他们聊了天，避免提及诸如他们的父母和新生儿这样的话题。相反，莱克斯跟他讲了关于英国寄宿学校的事情，以及他到了18岁时是如何尝试大多数运动的，“因为我小时候有哮喘，我父亲不让我尝试任何太剧烈的运动，”他解释说。 “一旦他们确认我已经好了可以不再用吸入器，我什么运动都想试试。不过我最喜欢击剑。”

这时克拉克发现莱克斯甚至从来不知道橄榄球规则是怎样的。他代表全世界的球迷愤怒不已，给莱克斯即兴上了一课，莱克斯没反抗，尽管他警告说，“过会我就连一半都记不住了。”

“没关系，”克拉克说，“等你承认你忘了，我就再给你讲一遍。”莱克斯只是笑着摇了摇头。

最后，他们把车停在了通往肯特家的小路前。“我可以开车送你进去，”莱克斯说，“但我想你父亲可能会拿着猎枪来追我。”

“怕他强迫你娶我吗？”克拉克扬了扬眉毛，有点惊讶自己会这么说。他从车里钻出来以掩饰突如其来的尴尬。

“那样的话我怀疑他不需要拿出猎枪，”莱克斯回答，在克拉克能说话之前就开走了。

克拉克摇摇头，慢慢踏上小路，走到家门口他的脚步慢了下来。起居室的灯还亮着。他蹑手蹑脚地从前门溜了进去。 果然，爸爸妈妈都在等他。

“嗨，”他心虚地说。

“克拉克，”他父亲皱着眉。“你知道现在几点了吗？”

“嗯，”他看了看表，又瑟缩了一下。“凌晨一点？”

“我们已经等了你三个小时了，”乔纳森阴沉地说。

“克拉克，亲爱的，”玛莎把一只手放在丈夫的胳膊上，“我们很担心你。你在市场上突然不见了，拉娜说你正聊着天呢转身就走了。我们不知道你去了哪，你也没打电话。这不像你。”

有一会儿，克拉克愧疚地沉浸在他们还担心着他的幸福里。

“家里有小孩子了，你不能再这么不负责任。”

就这样，即使是那一点点内疚的幸福也被浇熄了。

“对不起，”他说，没有说是为了什么，他知道他们会认为他在说不告而别的事。其实不是。 “我不是小孩了，对吧？我得开始多花点时间思考。”他的父母赞同地点头，克拉克在他们问他去了哪里或者和谁在一起之前就逃回了自己的房间。如果让他们毁了他的一天的话，他会很生气的。

克拉克在床单上滚来滚去，把关于父母和小婴儿的想法赶出脑海。相反，他回想起晚餐时的莱克斯，一阵令人满足的热流淌过他的身体。

这很奇怪。他无望地暗恋了拉娜那么久，现在一想到他曾用望远镜观察她，他就会难受地畏缩一下，她从来没有像这样占据过他的脑海。他在黑暗中脸红了。莱克斯总是以最奇怪的方式在最奇怪的时刻悄悄溜进他脑子里。克拉克翻了个身，努力想睡着。但收效甚微。

* * *

玛莎怀孕二十周的时候，他们不得不告诉了每一个人。她现在已经非常明显了，他们的朋友和熟人开始微笑着投来怀疑的目光。

“而且，”乔纳森安慰她说，“一切都进行得很顺利。安德鲁斯医生说，你就跟三十五岁一样。” 玛莎紧紧握住他的手笑了。

克拉克没有跟任何人说，但这其实只给了他一天清净。 整整一天，他的父母逢人就说，这些人再在下午放学之后告诉他们的孩子，第二天克拉克完全是在别人的祝贺以及善意的调侃中度过的。那些调侃还都刺中了他的心。

“嘿，克拉克！”皮特叫道，在他和克洛伊偷偷溜出小镇高中礼堂时追了上来。“你为什么不亲自告诉我呢？我不得不听惠特尼传播的最新八卦，偏偏是他。”

“我不想花一整天的时间来宣布这件事，”克拉克耸耸肩，希望皮特不要再提了。

皮特翻了个白眼，开玩笑地戳了戳克拉克。“那么，终于被取代了是吧？你觉得会是男孩还是女孩？”

克拉克耸耸肩，试图假装皮特的无心之言没有伤害到他。他确实被取代了。皮特是家里的老幺，他也不是被收养的。他不会明白听到那句话是什么感觉。他不会明白。

“克拉克又在沉思了，”克洛伊轻声告诉皮特。很明显，这表明他们开始认真嘲笑他了。

“一会儿见，”他最终丢下这句话就加快脚步离开，以至于他们追不上他。他可能走得有点太快了，但他现在并不在乎。

克拉克来到卢瑟的宅邸，这条路在过去的几个月里变得熟悉起来。他从侧门溜了进去，发现莱克斯正在餐桌旁喝咖啡。他看了一眼克拉克说，“我猜是今天昭告天下了对吧？”

“昨天，”克拉克瘫坐在桌旁的位子上，把书包往石头地板上一扔。“但是昨晚所有的孩子都知道了，所以今天是我第一天真正面对这件事。”

“你是更想聊聊它，还是忘了它？”

克拉克思考了一会。“忘了吧，我想。”

“那么来吧，”莱克斯站起来。“我想你还没在这里游过泳吧。”

“你有游泳池吗？”克拉克跟着莱克斯穿过走廊。然后他不得不笑话自己。“你当然有游泳池。”莱科斯回过头朝他笑笑。“嘿，我没带泳裤。”

“别担心，”莱克斯一边说一边小跑着下了楼梯，“大概一个月前我给你买了一些。”

他们走下楼梯。莱克斯拉开玻璃门，他们走进贴着白瓷砖的房间，房间中央有一个大游泳池。水很清澈，在深处才显出一点蓝色。房间一侧有两间木制更衣室。莱克斯走过去从里面拿了些东西。一条泳裤。他把它扔给克拉克，克拉克自动检查了一下尺寸。刚刚好。

“你怎么知道我的尺码？”

“上次我们被困在雨里之后，我在你洗澡的时候检查了你的裤子，”莱克斯说，然后走进一间更衣室。

克拉克感到很矛盾，他不知道对莱克斯翻看他的衣服应该感到高兴还是毛骨悚然。身体为他做了决定，在莱克斯出来发现他处于一种……尴尬的状态之前，他迅速撤退进了更衣室。

游泳池，和这间房间一样，温度被控制到不仅不冷，而且实际上还有点暖和。他在水里随心所欲地游了一会，尽量不去注意莱克斯的皮肤，克拉克趴在水池边。他甚至没有在发抖。

“你被宠坏了，莱克斯，”他大笑。“即使我现在湿着也不冷！”

“嗯，”莱克斯从水里起身，坐在克拉克旁边，“如果你不花钱，那有钱又有什么意义呢？”

“我猜这是一种看问题的方式。”

“还有别的方式吗？”

克拉克瞥了莱克斯一眼，没有回答。最后他耸耸肩。“我爸爸会说，有这么多钱有什么意义呢？它买不到重要的东西。”

莱克斯哼了一声。 “什么，比如幸福吗? ”

“是的，”克拉克转移了话题，因为莱克斯会否定这个说法而感到不舒服。

“告诉我，克拉克，什么是幸福？”克拉克停顿了一下，张开了嘴还没来得及说话就被打断了。“不是定义，”莱克斯进一步解释，“而是那些能让你开心的事情。”

“嗯……首先，不用担心农场会破产。知道我的父母很安全。如果可以的话，我想上大学。”他犹豫了一下，又想到了另一个想法，在冒险说出来之前瞥了莱克斯一眼。“我想离开小镇。在附近住一阵子。我开始觉得有点忍不住想离开了，你明白吗？”

莱克斯点点头。“介意我在你的清单上加几条吗？我认为你错过了一些我们都认为理所应当的事。”克拉克耸耸肩。“不必担心吃了上顿没有下顿，”莱克斯说。“如果你需要去医院看病，你可以想去就去。还有养育孩子，也许。”他停顿了一会儿，给克拉克时间理解。

“那又怎样? ” 克拉克问道，隐约猜到了他要说什么。

“那么，没有钱你能做到这些吗？你就不会想要拥有更多的钱吗？”莱克斯耸耸肩。“也许金钱买不到幸福，但它肯定能买到内心的平静。还有自由。如果你每天不用忧心忡忡，可以做任何想做的事情，那么要得到让你快乐的东西就不是很难了，不是吗? ”

克拉克默默盯着游泳池的深处。最终，他鼓起勇气说出了心里的想法。“也许这些都是真的，”他说，“但是你比我认识的任何人都有钱，然而在我看来你似乎并不那么快乐。大多数时候。”

莱克斯把目光从他身上移开。克拉克在心里骂了自己。他不是要故意伤害莱克斯的……

“你必须得先知道什么让你开心，然后才能去争取，不是吗？”莱克斯轻声说。

克拉克抬头看着他，努力把他感受到的所有温暖融化在他的眼神里。“你现在还不知道吗？”

莱克斯勾起一丝浅笑。“我正在努力，”他说，目不转睛地看着克拉克。克拉克脸红了，一下子回到水里。实际上他现在感觉水有点凉。

* * *

克拉克蜷缩在沙发一角，希望没人能看得到他。他不知为何忘记了今天是婴儿送礼会。他很想躲在莱克斯家里避开这场活动。莱克斯本人正在大都会参加会议，但他告诉克拉克，如果他呆在他家也没关系。甚至说他可以在那过夜。

但是没有，相反，他的记忆背叛了他，以至于他不得不参加这该死的送礼会。一周前，超声波检查告诉他们宝宝是个男孩。办婴儿送礼会的想法就应运而生了。这意味着肯特家的客厅里现在摆满了克拉克从来没想过会见到的淡蓝色婴儿用品。 那里面至少有一半他都猜不出是用来做什么的。

更不用说，婴儿似乎把完全理智的女人变成了这些尖叫着手舞足蹈的人们，他们举起小小的蓝色套头衫，叫道，“这也太_可爱_了吧！”

所以他尽可能缩成一团，因为他个头这么大，而且他非常希望能一下子学会读心术。

不过，看到他妈妈在众目睽睽之下容光焕发还是挺好的。最近日子不好过，可以这么说，他的父母开始担心多养一张嘴要花多少钱。但是在婴儿送礼会上，她马上就变得神采奕奕了。克拉克觉得因为这是她第一次办这种送礼会。毕竟，他们发现他的时候，他已经三四岁了。来不及办了。

“我们本想在上面绣花，”当玛莎打开婴儿毯时，西尔玛伯奇滔滔不绝地说，“但我们不知道你有没有给宝宝起名字。”

“哦，你们起了吗？”内尔双目圆睁地好奇问道。

“事实上，是的，”玛莎笑着说。克拉克随之一振。前一天晚上他上床睡觉的时候他的父母还在讨论这个问题。“我们费了好大劲在起名上，但最后还是决定叫他乔恩。”

克拉克的世界顿时分崩离析。

他们要给他取名为乔恩，克拉克麻木地想。他们打算用爸爸的名字给他取名。他们准备给他起名叫乔恩。

他站起来，艰难地走过成堆的包装纸和礼物，没注意到有人在喊他回来。他们准备给他起名叫乔恩。这些话像咒语一样在他的脑海中闪过。他们准备给他起名叫乔恩。克拉克朝莱克斯家走去。但是他不想一个人呆在那，再也不想了。他们准备给他起名叫乔恩。他随便朝一个方向拐了个弯。他们准备给他起名叫乔恩。他走啊走。他们准备给他起名叫乔恩。

他最后来到了火山口湖。他坐在一根圆木上，旁边是一个烧焦的火坑，他双臂环抱着自己，尽管他并不觉得冷。身体上不冷。

“他们要给他起名叫乔恩。”大声说出来也没让这句话好到哪去。“他们打算用爸爸的名字给他取名。”这听起来也不太好。“为什么不呢？” 他对自己说。“毕竟，他是他们的长子。而我，我只是被收养的。”我甚至不是人类，他在心里补充，虽然痛苦但谨慎还是占了上风。我不仅不是人类，我还是个怪物。那些家长会为孩子感到骄傲的事情，我连一半都做不到。

乔恩会是个正常的小孩。他们不必每时每刻都担心乔恩会泄露秘密。乔恩可以让他们成为一个_真正的_家庭。

克拉克把头埋在膝盖上哭了起来。

最后，他擦干眼泪，一直等到眼眶的红色褪去。这里仍然是他的家，至少现在是。六个星期后……谁知道事情会变成什么样子。也许因为有乔恩在，克拉克终于可以做一些更重要的工作了。

也许到那时，他会太经常地想起或听到这个名字，足以对它不那么敏感。

第二天去上学就如同来到下层地狱。克拉克在公车上告诉了皮特和克洛伊宝宝的名字，这次他们只能小声地说出“哦”。但是他总是控制不住地想这件事，每当有人问他有什么烦恼，他都只得告诉他们。大多数人听了后微笑点头，但也有一些人做出了相当令人困惑的评论，“好吧，可是你自己也不像一个乔恩啊。”

一天结束，克拉克迈开步子想快点到莱克斯家，但是他没法在放学的人潮里跑起来。

“嘿，克拉克，等等我！”皮特叫道。他停下脚步转身发现皮特和克洛伊正向他跑来。

“哎呀，你急着去哪？”克洛伊问，“我们这几个星期几乎都没怎么见到你。”

“你每天在学校都能见到我，”克拉克皱起眉。

皮特翻了个白眼。“在学校见你可开心了是不是。不，白痴，我们是说放学后。你知道的，出去玩？像朋友会做的那样？”

“哦。”克拉克一时失语。他要去莱克斯那里，但奇怪的是，他不愿意提起这件事。“只是……在附近转转。我猜，我还在努力适应要迎来一个弟弟这件事。”

“一个_真的_很小的弟弟，”克洛伊说，走到他的右边。他们三人漫无目的地溜达着，皮特在他的左边。

“是啊，想想吧，”皮特若有所思地说。“孩子出生的时候，你已经十七岁了。那可是十七岁的年龄差！见鬼，你都能当他爸爸了！”

“哦，真恶心，”克洛依靠在克拉克身上，伸手过去重重地打了皮特的胳膊。

“我不是这个意思，你知道的，”皮特笑着说。“我爱我的兄弟姐妹，但我们_最多_相差七岁。十七，那可是很大的差距。”

“你有在练习换尿布吗？”克洛伊挑了挑眉。“你知道有时候照顾他会让你手忙脚乱的。”

“我一定会让你参加参与其中，”克拉克冷淡地回答，忽略了朋友们的话在他脑子里形成的想法。“你的母性本能需要用武之地。”

克洛伊大笑起来，把他和皮特拖到她家去玩，但克拉克满脑子都是莱克斯和他什么时候能见到他。他突然急切地渴求着壁炉中的火光以及一杯红酒，这个想法使他暗自发笑。他爸爸会怎么说？

事情接二连三，他直到周末才有空见到莱克斯，也就是婴儿送礼会后的第四天。当莱克斯走进厨房，和他一起坐在桌子旁时，他已经不会在每次听到“乔恩”这个名字都感到一阵刺痛了。

“那么，”他说，“你有躲来我家吗？”

“没，”克拉克叹了口气。“我一直没去那。我忘了婴儿送礼会是哪天，结果没机会逃掉。” 莱科斯眉头一蹙。“你……你听说他的名字了吗？”克拉克低头看着自己的手。

“刚才。”

克拉克听出莱克斯一回来就马上赶来看他的暗示，他绽开笑容。莱克斯担心他吗？也许”担心”这个词用得太过了。不过……感觉还是不错的。“我还好，”他说，省得莱克斯再问。“但是我不介意离开一段时间。我感觉有点……被束缚住了。”

“嘿，这就是为什么我会在这。”莱克斯站起来，克拉克跟着他走出去，不出所料，莱克斯的车就停在那里。但还发动着。

“打算偷走我然后逃跑？”克拉克问，觉得很好笑。

“如果有必要的话，”莱克斯笑着说，“直到这个星期，你几乎每隔一天就来一次。我开始怀疑是不是有人先把你绑架了。”

“只有皮特和克洛伊。显然，我一直在忽视他们。”

“看吧？”莱克斯盯着路面，他们驶离了克拉克家。“我们在争夺你的注意力。”

克拉克露齿一笑。“你又赢了。”

“很好。”

* * *

不到两周。乔恩的预产期还有不到两周。随着时间临近，肯特家所有人都绷得紧紧的。毕竟婴儿经常早产。玛莎随时可能分娩的预感悬在空气中，让他们都有点焦躁不安。

实际上，克拉克最近开始觉得自己更有用了。他的妈妈挺着大肚子，很多事情都不能做，所以他一直在帮他爸爸做她平时处理的事情。

清晨尤其难熬。玛莎怎么也找不到一个舒适的睡姿，她也不能在床上滚来滚去。大多数清晨她醒来时，都会颈背疼痛，双脚浮肿。

克拉克刚从楼梯上下来，就听到她大声抱怨，“哦，该死，我连站都站不起来！”他微笑着向前走了几步，双手放在她的胳膊下轻松地托起了她。事实上，把她托到了空中。

他一定是走得有点太快了，因为乔纳森惊讶地叫了起来。克拉克吓了一跳，没扶住玛莎。玛莎的双脚落在地板上跪了下去，他赶紧扶她起来，让她舒服地坐回椅子上。 她把一只手按在胸前，好像要让自己那颗怦怦直跳的心平静下来，然后抬起头睁大眼睛看他。“你以为你在做什么，就这样把她抱起来？”乔纳森快步走过来，粗暴地指着他的妻子。

”我只是想……”

“你没动脑子，就是这样！”他的父亲朝他大喊。

“乔纳森，”玛莎一面反对，一面把一只手放在丈夫的胳膊上。他似乎根本没注意。

“克拉克，你必须控制你那该死的力量。这不是家务，这甚至不是橄榄球！这是你妈妈还有宝宝！”他的脸气得通红。

克拉克只能张着嘴看着他。“我只是在帮忙！”他抗议道。

“你不知道自己有多强壮，克拉克，”乔纳森高声说道。 “或者跑得有多快。或者接下来几年会怎么样。在你的床上漂浮！谁知道这以后会变成什么样呢？克拉克，家里会有一个婴儿。你必须小心对待婴儿。你会伤到他的！”

“我更清楚自己的力量！” 克拉克气得脸都发热了。“我有真正伤害过别人吗？”

“你伤害了很多人，克拉克。 仅仅因为他们活该，并不意味着这一切没有发生。”

“他们在伤害他人！ 我很生气！”

“当你生你弟弟的气时，会发生什么？”乔纳森提高了嗓门，好像这样能让他听起来更占理似的。“你可能会很危险，克拉克。”

克拉克几乎因为这不公气得血液在血管中沸腾起来。“你听起来好像根本不想让我在这里，”他叫道。

“我们是在这么考虑！”克拉克震惊地往后仰。“我们不能指望你一直呆在家里的农场，对吧？你有自己的_命运_。”

克拉克什么也没说。只是望着他。乔纳森的脸由通红慢慢变白，变得惨白。“克拉克——”

“那我走了，”克拉克说，声音比耳语还轻。他转身逃走，把背包留在了厨房地板上。

他只有一个地方可去，他的双脚准确无误地把他带到那里。他的避风港。莱克斯。

他到达之后还是满心震惊，以至于在侧门的键盘上输错了密码。两次。不一会儿，门自己打开了，莱克斯冒出来。他光着脚，还睡眼惺忪，但他拉着克拉克的胳膊走进厨房，让他坐下来喝杯咖啡。他仔细研究了一会克拉克的脸，站起身来，找出一瓶苏格兰威士忌掺在里面。

“发生了什么事？” 在克拉克喝到一半看起来没那么惊愕的时候，他问道。

“吵架。和我爸爸，因为婴儿。”克拉克说，声音越来越小，直到最后一个词变成了耳语。他开口想再解释一下，但莱克斯一只手停在他的胳膊上，让他安静下来。

“没事了，克拉克，”他向他保证。“只是……我能做什么吗？”

“我可以，”克拉克舔了舔突然发干的嘴唇。“我可以住在这里吗？就一阵子……我不想回家。 我不知道我能不能做到。”

“当然。你想住多久就住多久。”

“莱克斯？我不知道那会是多久。”

“你可以有一个房间，”莱克斯坚定地说。“不是客房。你的房间。只要你愿意，它就是属于你的。”

克拉克勉强向他笑了笑。他隔着桌子看着莱克斯，有那么一瞬，他觉得自己真的是属于这里的。就好像在这里他受欢迎，也很正常，尽管他的身体有那些不寻常的能力。“谢谢你，莱克斯，”他说，莱克斯回给他的笑容温暖了他内心一个又小又冰冷的地方。

莱克斯和他在一起呆了几个小时，只是坐在那里陪着克拉克，但最后他不得不去上班了。有人来工厂检查，他必须在那。更不用说会议和堆积如山的文书工作。克拉克竭尽全力，坚持说他很理解，并赶莱克斯去上班，但莱克斯固执地陪克拉克转了所有的卧室，帮他挑了一间住进去。

“你不睡主卧吗？”当莱克斯透露他自己的房间只隔着两扇门时，克拉克问。

莱克斯摇摇头。“主卧似乎总是太像我父亲的地盘，”他承认。

在他选择的卧室，克拉克躺在床上听着莱克斯的脚步声渐渐远去。他感到筋疲力尽，情绪枯竭，但至少痛苦消失了。如果他不想太多，也许它就再也不会出现。

才没有这样的好运。克拉克觉得没力气上学，甚至无法想象为克洛伊、皮特和其他人装出一副勇敢的样子。相反，他在卢瑟庄园里闲逛，无所事事，无忧无虑。与他父亲的争执却似乎并未走远。

他花了几分钟忙着把新房间里的家具搬来搬去，直到满意为止。房间确实需要一点家里的东西让他感到舒适，但是他回不去了。暂时不行。也许是很长一段时间内。

有那么一会，那些他知道被莱克斯收在楼下的红酒在向他招手，但是一想到莱克斯回家就发现他喝得酩酊大醉，他就没有动心。相反，克拉克躺在床上盯着天花板直到他睡了过去，尽管其实还没到中午。

一只手摇了摇他的肩膀，把克拉克弄醒了。他迷迷糊糊地眨眼睛，发现自己正抬头看着莱克斯的脸。年长者皱起了眉头。他是在担心吗？“看在上帝的份上，克拉克，”莱克斯平静地说，“你吓了我一跳。”

克拉克一边揉着眼睛一边慢慢地坐起来。他脑中的迷雾正在慢慢消散。从窗户上的光线来判断，午后或傍晚时分醒来总是比早上困难。“为什么？”他终于开口问道。

“怎么说呢，”莱克斯淡淡地说。“你吓得魂都没了似的来找我，告诉我你和你父亲大吵了一架，说你不能回家，当我发现你四肢无力地趴在床上时，我不应该担心吗? ”

莱克斯的声音中隐含着一丝紧张。非常隐秘，但是克拉克现在已经很会读懂莱克斯了。“对不起，”他说。“我当时没想太多。”他对自己的话皱了皱眉。

“没关系。我真不该把你一个人留在家里。”

“我不想变成一个讨厌鬼，”克拉克坚持。“就，继续做你的事，当我不存在。”

“太晚了，”莱克斯一边说，一边把克拉克拉起来。“我已经把这个星期的日程空出来了。企业高管们大叫着要杀人，秘书们此刻正抓狂地重新安排日程。”克拉克盯着他瞧。莱克斯表情严肃。整整30秒。他坚不可摧的严肃脸稍微出现一道裂缝，克拉克就咯咯笑了起来。

他一笑起来就停不下来。他笑啊笑啊笑，直到他哭着靠在莱克斯的肩膀上，那时他还不确定，他可能只是在哭。没关系。莱克斯伸出胳膊搂住了他的腰，这真的没关系。

不管莱克斯是不是在拿高管和秘书开玩笑，他实际上真的已经取消了这周的日程安排。第二天，莱克斯开车带他去了大都会，准备开始让克拉克体验都市生活。在莱克斯的都市之旅中——他们似乎参观了每一座建筑——他还不断在一旁讲解，这实际上很有趣，克拉克成功地好几个小时都没想起乔纳森和乔恩。

他们凌晨三点过后才回到公寓。克拉克已经筋疲力尽，还醉醺醺地，尽管他在莱克斯通过贿赂才得以进入的俱乐部里只喝了几杯不知名的东西。他发现自己清醒得很快，可能比预期的还要快，这归因于他的新陈代谢。考虑到超级力量和速度，他的新陈代谢也_不可能_是正常的。

但是莱克斯并不知道，克拉克只是放松到足够他无耻地利用这个事实，超出必要地绊倒在莱克斯身上。但是每次他绊倒的时候，莱克斯都会把他扶稳，双手固定在克拉克的髋部，手指弯着扶住他，而没有拂过他的肚子，但是很接近。他不禁再一次跌跌撞撞地倒过去。

最后，他脚步不稳地来到床上，脱掉鞋子，钻进被子堆里睡着了。他梦见苍白的双手和不停流连在他臀部上的手指，梦见温柔的亲吻，还有粗暴、饥渴的亲吻，他睡得很好，第二天下午醒来时神清气爽。

克拉克看到莱克斯坐在厨房的餐桌旁，一边喝咖啡一边看报纸，显然才刚刚开始他的早上。“早上好，”莱克斯向他打招呼，朝咖啡机那边示意。旁边放着另一个马克杯。克拉克点头表示感谢，然后去拿杯子。他在家里不经常喝咖啡，但是他想要沉浸在莱克斯的早晨惯例里。

“今天几号？”克拉克在片刻的安静后问道。

“3月17日，”莱克斯心不在焉地回答。

“哈。”克拉克呷了一口咖啡。“我都过糊涂了。今天是我生日。”

莱克斯放下了报纸。“你十七岁了? ”

“是的，”克拉克继续喝着咖啡。

“你看起来并不是特别兴奋，”莱克斯提出。

“嗯，今天并不真的是我的生日，对吧？”克拉克耸耸肩。 “爸爸妈妈只是挑了今天，因为他们发现了我。我想，它和其他任何一天一样。”

“你知道这意味着什么，”莱克斯说。克拉克从杯沿望过去，看到他的朋友正调皮地笑着。

“什么？”他小心翼翼地问。

“这意味着你得让我给你买点东西。你总是拒绝我，但今天，今天我有了一个牢不可破的借口。”

克拉克吸了一口咖啡，挥挥手表示投降。

莱克斯要么决心给他买衣服，要么认为买衣服会把买东西的时间拖得更久。克拉克一开始认为有钱人都很吝啬。几个月前，他不得不承认自己完全错了，至少在莱克斯的事情上是这样。这个人非常喜欢向人们撒钱。如果不是现金，就是白金卡。有时候卡的效果甚至更好。

小镇只有两家百货公司，但莱克斯似乎决心要仔细检查他们所有的男式服装——以及所有的搭配组合。“我发誓，”克拉克穿着一件深蓝色毛衣和一条黑色休闲裤，在更衣室里喊道，“没有人比你更享受购物了。”这不正常。毛衣贴着他的皮肤，非常非常柔软，一点也不痒。莱克斯以锐利的目光警告他远离价签。

“我们都已经知道我不是普通人，”莱克斯答道。“现在出来。”

克拉克在壮起胆子走出更衣室贴满镜子的走廊之前，站在镜子前稍微检查了一下自己。莱克斯只是看了他一眼。“怎么了？”克拉克紧张地问，又瞥了一眼镜子。

“结束了，”莱克斯突然说。“这就是我要给你的。”

“好吧……”克拉克说着向更衣室走去。

“不，别换下来，”莱克斯抓住他的胳膊说。他自己走进更衣室收拾起克拉克的衣服，仿佛害怕克拉克会把自己锁在小隔间里违抗他的命令换衣服似的。收银员挑了挑眉毛，扫描了莱克斯递给她的刚从衣服上剪掉的标签。莱克斯没让她念出总价，而是把他的白金卡递给她，使她再次挑了挑眉。

“如果我看不到总价，”克拉克在他们离开商店时说，“我不知道我应不应该让你这么做。”

“现在太晚了！”莱克斯灿烂一笑。

晚餐没有生日蛋糕，但莱克斯让他指导厨师做他最喜欢的菜，还新开了一瓶红酒，尽管他们每人只能喝一杯。

晚饭后他们来到起居室。房子里的工作人员很了解莱克斯的习惯，因为壁炉里已经生起了一堆火。它一定燃烧了好几分钟，因为房间很暖和。“你到底为什么晚上一定要点壁炉？”克拉克一边问一边回到他平时在沙发上的位置。莱克斯没有坐在他旁边，而是坐在通常坐的那把椅子上。

莱克斯耸耸肩。“我很容易感冒。除此之外，一些关于火的东西隐约地让我着迷。它让我平静下来，有助于更清晰地思考。”

“嗯，”克拉克盯着火堆看了好一会儿。“我也需要冷静一下。”

“还在生你父亲的气吗？”

克拉克身体前倾，双肘支在膝盖上，仔细端详着他的双手。莱克斯没给他压力，但当克拉克朝他看过去时，他发现莱克斯正在耐心地望着他。“有一点。 也有点失望吧，我猜。我爸爸告诉过我一百次今天的争执就要今天解决，否则到第二天早上就更难处理了。但这次……嗯，已经三天了，我们还没有解决。”

一声轻叹。克拉克看着莱克斯。他皱着眉头，好像在检阅自己的内心。他的表情承载着一种克拉克从未在别人身上看到过的强烈感情。偶尔他会发现莱克斯看着他，样子就像一阵疼痛流经他的全身，直到莱克斯发现他在看他然后调整了他的目光。克拉克更希望有一天莱克斯不会觉得需要减轻这种感情。

“克拉克，”莱克斯回过神来说，“你不觉得你该给你父母打个电话吗？我想他们一定很担心。”

莱克斯声音中的挫败让克拉克想起了他曾经说过的关于战争、友谊和他父亲的话。“他们还有别的事情要考虑，”他说。莱克斯挑了挑眉。克拉克笑了。“我没告诉过你你赢了吗? ”

“我赢了吗？” 莱克斯问道，现在就是，那种强烈的情感。一阵熟悉的疼痛在克拉克身上蔓延。他和莱克斯目光相触，但这次年长的男人并没有打断他们的对视。热量聚集在克拉克的下腹，通过他的静脉延伸出卷须。这一次，他不再担心后果和表象。相反他向前，在欲望的冲动驱使下，吻了莱克斯。

在克拉克双唇覆下来的压力下，莱克斯的嘴轻松地张开了。这个吻很快从近乎柏拉图式的轻触转变得更为深入，莱克斯灼热的吐息冲刷着他的嘴唇，莱克斯和红酒的味道充斥着克拉克的感官，莱克斯的舌头滑过他自己的舌头。

克拉克在这个吻中呻吟了一会儿，然后伸手去摸莱克斯。一只手放在他的大腿上，另一只手绕到莱克斯脖子后面。莱克斯柔软光滑的头皮在他的指尖下暖烘烘的。克拉克很不情愿地从那个吻中撤退，但是他需要看到莱克斯的脸，需要再次确认在亲吻着自己的双唇之外，他没把一切都搞砸。

莱克斯的表情让克拉克觉得自己一丝不挂。让他想要一丝不挂。他看着莱克斯的眼神也带着同样的渴望吗？他舔了舔嘴唇。“莱克斯。”

“克拉克，”莱克斯说，勾起一丝微笑。他伸出一只手滑过克拉克的脸颊，轻捧着他的下巴。莱克斯把他拉近，然后深深地吻他，饱含着所有的渴望。莱克斯放开他的嘴唇，把额头靠在克拉克的上面。“你想要这个吗？” 他低语。舔湿了自己的嘴唇。“你想要我吗？”

“哦，是的。”他喘息着说道。克拉克也许脸红了，但莱克斯站起来向他伸出手。克拉克握了上去，并不是说他需要莱克斯拉他起来，他起身之后依然和莱克斯的手指交缠。

莱克斯微笑。“跟我来。”他领着克拉克上楼，经过客房，经过克拉克自己的卧室，在通往他自己卧室的门口停了下来。“你确定？”

“别问了，”克拉克说。“我确定。”

“我希望，”莱克斯打开门，把克拉克拉进房间，“我想确认如果我现在拥有了你不会导致我最后失去你。”

“你就不能别再想了吗？”

“那就要靠你了，”莱克斯邀请他动手。克拉克突然紧张起来，但他还是用颤抖的手指摸索着解开莱克斯的衬衫纽扣。当最后一颗纽扣被解开时，苍白的手指拢在他的手上。“你以前做过这个吗？” 莱克斯轻声问道。

克拉克不确定他的意思是和男人还是全都算上，但答案都是一样的。“没有。”

莱克斯走近克拉克，把手伸进他给克拉克买的蓝色毛衣里。 “你要做的就是记住两件事。一，如果你不喜欢就告诉我。二，除非我说不，否则我喜欢你做的一切。”

“好的，”克拉克回答，在莱克斯脱毛衣的时候花了一点时间让自己冷静下来。

莱克斯的衬衫敞开一线，露出一片覆着浅色绒毛的苍白皮肤。克拉克伸手放在上面。他把衬衫从莱克斯的肩膀上褪下，眼神跟随着手指的动作。莱克斯动了动肩让衬衫掉在地上。克拉克用指尖探索着莱克斯宽阔的胸膛，贪饮眼前的景色。

在克拉克探索的时候，莱克斯开始帮他们脱掉剩下的衣服。当他的裤子掉下来堆在脚踝，克拉克脸红了，他迈了出去，犹豫地脱掉了莱克斯的衣服。有一会儿他们只是赤身裸体地相对而立，而克拉克看到莱克斯眼中深沉的温暖与渴望，他鼓起勇气把莱克斯拉近，搂过他的腰深深吻下去。

在起居室的沙发上亲吻莱克斯和在这里亲吻完全不一样，肌肤相贴，莱克斯硬热的勃起摩擦着他的大腿。和刚才相比，现在他感受到的渴望才真正要将他吞噬。克拉克把他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，双手扣在莱克斯的背上。

莱克斯向后退了几步，克拉克追随着他，他放开莱克斯的双唇，只是为了亲吻他的下颌，他的颈侧。莱克斯突然离开了他的怀抱，过了一会儿克拉克才意识到他坐在了床头边。床单已经翻了过来。

“过来，克拉克，”莱克斯向他招手，然后爬到床上。克拉克紧跟着他，忘了紧张或只是暂时把它放在一边。莱克斯一只手放在他胸口把他仰面推倒在床，然后跨在克拉克身上，克拉克紧张得眼睛睁得大大地抬头看他。 “放松点，”莱克斯轻声笑道。

温热的唇舌包裹着乳头，克拉克大脑一片空白。莱克斯的舌头在他的突起上快速辗转碾弄，阵阵电流般的快感窜过他的全身。他喘息着呻吟，挺起胸寻求爱抚，但莱克斯很快放弃了那侧，转而舔上另一侧。

“上帝啊，莱克斯，”克拉克大声呻吟，一只手伸过去扣着莱克斯的后脑。莱科斯忽略了克拉克可能给出的任何指示。相反，他用嘴挑逗着，双手还在克拉克皮肤上游移爱抚，直到最轻微的触摸都能在他的身上点燃欲火。克拉克把空着的那只手埋在床单里，另一只手牢牢贴着莱克斯的肌肤，想告诉他感觉有多好，他有多想要。

莱克斯专注地沿着克拉克的身体移动，用上牙齿和舌头挑逗他。当他在克拉克的大腿和臀部连接的凹陷处不断印下亲吻时，克拉克已经连呻吟都发不出了，虽然有时他还能喘息着叫出莱克斯的名字。克拉克的阴茎因欲望颤抖着，渴望得发痛。莱克斯头部含在嘴里，克拉克立刻叫出了声，屁股从床单上挺起来，想要在那湿热的嘴中进得更深。莱克斯把他按在床上，先是温柔地吸他，然后更用力。克拉克一遍又一遍地用气声喊着他的名字，双手紧紧攥着床单。

莱克斯一只手握住他的根部，热切地舔着他。克拉克的麝香味令人陶醉，他的味道让人上瘾，但是莱克斯还有其他享受的主意。他伸手在床头柜上摸索，终于找到了他放在那里的软管。

克拉克的头倒回床上，眼睛半闭着，所有的注意力都集中在莱克斯四处点火的双手和嘴唇。他的呻吟不时转低成呜咽，臀部在莱克斯的掌握下控制不住地挺起。

一阵湿滑暖热的触感滑过他睾丸后面的皮肤。“那是什么？”快感汹涌澎湃，克拉克压抑住了一声惊叫。他喘息着平复，末梢神经都因为过强的快感而隐隐作痛。“莱克斯？”他问道，尽管念他的名字也仿佛是在呻吟。

“那个，”莱克斯说，声音因欲望和愉悦而变得阴沉，“是我的手指在你里面。”

“哦上帝啊，”克拉克喘息着屏住呼吸，当莱克斯进得更深时再次深深吸气。“哦上帝啊，莱克斯！”他大喊着不自觉地张开大腿。莱克斯又把克拉克放进嘴里，舌头摩擦着他，一边把另一根手指也插入情人的体内。

有好一会，克拉克似乎不知道怎样才能躲避莱克斯在他体内爱抚的手指。他在床上翻来覆去，呻吟哀叫着迎合莱克斯的抽插。很快他掌握了节奏，屁股摇摆着撞上莱克斯开拓他的手指，现在有三根了。

然后手指抽了出去，他因空虚而不满的呜咽被莱克斯炽热的深吻吞入腹中。“告诉我你想要什么，克拉克，”他说。

“我想要……”克拉克喘息着，但是找不到合适的字眼。即使没眼下这么渴求他都不一定能找到词来描述，他有多欲火焚身，几乎疼痛地渴望，需索，莱克斯。“我想要……更多。我想要你，”他最后说，希望这样就够了。

莱克斯把他硬热的性器压在股缝间。 “你想要这个？” 他问道。“你想让我进去吗? ”

克拉克的手抓住莱克斯的胯。“是的！” 他喊道。他要更多，要那火热的欲望更加深入。但这两个字似乎就已足够。莱克斯抬起克拉克的双腿，克拉克把腿缠在情人的腰间，双手再次垂下，抓住床单。一瞬间等待几近痛苦。

莱克斯缓慢而无尽地一插到底，进入了克拉克。克拉克感到一阵灼烫的愉悦，而非痛苦，快感如此猛烈以至于他都理解不了。他气喘吁吁地用脚后跟压了压情人的背鼓励他。最后，他们身体交叠，静静地躺了一会儿，努力从头晕目眩的快感中想起接下来该怎么做。

克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，勉强说出一句话。 “动一动，”他恳求道。莱克斯颤抖着照做了，慢慢地抽出，接着又没入克拉克的身体里，模仿第一次那样漫长的抽插。他们同时倒吸一口气。又一次，更快。克拉克语不成句地胡乱叫着。他的声音似乎鼓励了莱克斯。

他们的动作渐渐加快，莱克斯的插入愈发深入有力。克拉克一遍遍地叫着他的名字，时而要求，时而乞求。空气中弥漫着汗味、麝香味和性爱的热度。克拉克感到呼吸越发困难，等待着被推至狂喜的波峰。

莱克斯猛地握住他的屁股，最后一次猛冲进去，身体因为释放而颤抖。体内滚烫的热流将克拉克推向峰顶。他叫着莱克斯的名字，身体因为冲刷过全身的愉悦而拱起，然后极乐消失了，他带着满足的疼痛倒回床上，只剩下莱克斯的身体紧贴着他。

最终他们不得不动起来。至少，他们中的一个。莱克斯从床上爬起来，走进了套间内的浴室。过了一会儿，他拿着一块湿毛巾回来，迅速把他们俩个擦干净，然后和他的情人一起躺回床上。

“你的床单是法兰绒的，”克拉克最后评论道。莱克斯因他这句没头没脑的话笑了出来。

“你以为会是丝绸吗？” 他问道，侧躺着面对克拉克，一手撑着头。

“好吧，”克拉克无助地耸耸肩，仍然仰面躺着。在他的上方，莱克斯看起来比克拉克以前见过的还要温暖坦诚。

“丝绸，”莱克斯告诉他，“又滑又冷，一滴汗落在上面都能看出来。而且睡在上面该死的不舒服，即使它包含的概念确实很浪漫。“而且，”他的表情变得更加严肃，“当我说你可以在这里想呆多久就呆多久那会，我并没有打算勾引你。”

“真有趣，”克拉克笑着说。“_我_还想过勾引你呢。”莱克斯只是摇了摇头，又亲了他一下。

克拉克慢慢醒转。眯了一小会之后，前一天晚上的记忆又回到脑海，他脸红扑扑地微笑起来。他转头看见莱克斯躺在他旁边的床上。也许其他人在睡着时看起来更年轻，克拉克沉思着，但是莱克斯没有。他看起来很放松，也许甚至很平静，但他并没有失去任何气质。

克拉克看着莱克斯的眼皮翕动，然后睁开。他对着克拉克眨了眨眼，吓了一跳。“好吧，这就是我有多信任你的证据，”他喃喃地说。“从九岁起，我就没有在屋里有别人醒着的时候睡着过。”

“我也信任你，”克拉克能想到的就是这句话。莱克斯噙着笑下了床，毫不掩饰自己的裸体。克拉克抓住机会看着他，虽然内心对他现在_可以_这样做而小小地惊讶了一会。

早餐几乎没什么不同。莱克斯似乎不太喜欢在公开场合，甚至是半公开场合表达感情。另一方面，他确实一直在向克拉克抛去狡黠的眼波，那些在昨晚之前也许都被错过了的。克拉克喝完了他的橙汁，想知道在昨晚之前他_已经_错过了多少。

低头看着自己的盘子，克拉克想到如果爸爸发现自己的儿子对莱克斯卢瑟有多友好，他会有什么反应，克拉克忍不住笑了。然而这个笑容却渐渐消失。当然，克拉克之前很生气，也许他不能回家，但是他也有三四天没去学校了。看起来他整个人仿佛凭空消失了一样。

克拉克叹了口气，内疚的感觉涌上心头，他望向外面，发现莱克斯站在旁边，手里拿着一部无绳电话。“谢谢，”他惊讶地说。

“你的脸把所有念头都广播出来了，”莱克斯坐下来解释道。“你要打给你爸爸，是吗？”

“是啊，”克拉克承认，并偷偷希望是妈妈来接电话。“我的意思是，我就这么消失了，而且我们以前也不是没吵过架……”

“你不需要解释，”莱克斯向他保证。“如果你不想回家，我仍然欢迎你留下来。”

克拉克犹豫了，一手拿着电话，看着莱克斯的眼睛。“如果我真的回家，”他说，“那就是结束了吗？”他停顿了一下，耸耸肩，在他们两人之间做了个手势，“这个？”

莱克斯张开嘴好像要说话，然后停了下来，似乎在重新考虑措辞。“克拉克，能让我结束这一切的唯一办法，就是你告诉我你希望它结束。”

克拉克笑了。“那好吧。”他把注意力转到电话上，在打退堂鼓之前就按下电话号码。

“喂？”他妈妈接的电话。她听起来很累。很紧张。

克拉克咬着嘴唇，几乎没法回答。“嗨，妈妈，”他最后勉强说道。

“克拉克！”过了一会儿，她的声音变得模糊了一些，但是克拉克能听到她在叫他爸爸。他畏缩了一下。“克拉克，”她现在声音又清楚了，“你去哪儿了？ 你爸爸和我都担心死了！我们以为你去和皮特或克洛伊家过夜了，我告诉你父亲给你点时间冷静，但学校打电话来说你没去上课。我打电话给皮特和克洛伊的父母，但他们都没见过你！我甚至给妮尔打了电话。四天了，克拉克！看在上帝的份上，你还好吗？”

“我很好，妈妈，”他终于得以插进一句。“我住在……嗯，我住在离城里有点远的地方。我没事。”

乔纳森的声音响了起来。 “你为什么不打电话？”他问道。克拉克又缩了一下，但他觉得很幸运，因为他爸爸没有大喊大叫。“你为什么不去上学？”

“我没有心情社交！” 克拉克忍无可忍，然后又为自己再次发脾气而自责。

“儿子，对不起，”他爸爸的声音软化了，这让克拉克大吃一惊。“我们都气急了，因为宝宝随时可能临盆所以大家神经紧张——”

一提到“宝宝” ，乔纳森的道歉就再也不能带给他一丝轻松了。“爸爸，”克拉克被他自己平静的声音吓了一跳，“我离开的原因不是我们的争吵，那只是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。我还希望着你现在已经知道了呢。现在你知道我没事了。再见。”

“克拉克，等等！”就在他按下通话键的前一秒，玛莎的声音传来。

“我想你父亲还没学会怎么说话吧，”莱克斯冷冷地说。

克拉克把电话扔到桌子上。“是他在说‘宝宝这样'、‘宝宝那样'，”他疲惫地说。“他甚至不是我的弟弟，不真的是。17岁的年龄差！我们甚至不能一起长大。他会说话的时候我已经上大学了。我会在他身边待足够长的时间，直到厌倦了整个宇宙都围着他转。”

“那么，”莱克斯起身站在克拉克身后，“这样如何，”他把手搁在克拉克的肩膀上，俯下身对着他的耳朵说，“让你忘记除了你我之外所有人的存在？”

克拉克向后仰着头，享受了一个悠长而缓慢的吻。“听起来不错，”他笑着说。

* * *

一个星期后，克拉克正在图书馆里看书，这时门铃响了。他标记了页数，放下书，但是到门厅的时候詹姆斯已经放进来了……克洛伊？

“克洛伊？”克拉克疑惑地问。“你在这儿干什么? ”

“在找你，笨蛋，”她说，从詹姆斯身边挤过去拽住克拉克的胳膊。“走吧。”她毫无作用地想拉动他。

“我哪儿也不去，”克拉克坚持。

“听着，”克洛伊盯着他，双手撑在胯上，“在你躲在这个奢侈小世界里的时候，世界可没停转。你妈妈正在生产，已经快十二个小时了。你爸爸都快疯了。事情一团糟。所以你要跟我走。 现在。”

克拉克瞪大眼睛盯着她看了一会儿，然后从她的手中抽出手臂，转身朝楼梯走去。”就让我……”

“来找我？” 莱克斯楼梯下到一半问道。他穿着黑色休闲裤，黑色衬衫和黑色皮夹克，另一只手拿着克拉克的夹克。他慢慢地走下剩下的台阶，把克拉克的夹克扔给他。

“莱克斯，”克拉克疑惑地说，即使他和克洛伊跟着他出了门。

“克拉克，”莱克斯说，停在前门廊上，回头看着他的情人。“你真的认为我会让你就这样在这待上九个月，然后最终抛弃你吗? ”

克拉克轻轻地笑了。“我早知道的。” 他把注意力放回克洛伊身上，只是刚好错过了她向他们俩投去的怀疑的一瞥。“你到底是怎么到这儿来的？”

“我爸爸把他的卡车借给我了，”她又突然动起来，推开他们俩，把他们领到停在莱克斯家的车道上的那辆车上。“来吧。 你妈妈在医院。”

“你怎么知道在哪儿能找到我？”当他们在黑暗的道路上疾驰时，克拉克问道。“我没告诉任何人我去了哪里。”

“哦拜托，克拉克，我又不傻，”克洛伊哼了一声。“你花在我和皮特身上的时间越来越少，而花在莱克斯身上的时间却越来越多。”她越过克拉克瞪了靠在副驾驶车门上的莱克斯一眼。“不难想出你会去找谁。”

“如果你想让我道歉的话，”克拉克开口说道，但克洛伊打断了他。

“闭嘴，克拉克。我不是要你道歉，我只是要求一点常识。到底是什么让你这么一下消失一下出现的？”

克拉克摇了摇头。“我不指望你能理解，”他说，但还是继续下去。“对我来说被收养这件事从来都不重要，因为我知道他们想要我。后来妈妈怀孕了，突然之间每天都有人跟我说一个_真正的_儿子比一个养子更有价值。我只是替代品。乔恩才是真的。”他耸耸肩，目不转睛地看着前窗。“那时我真的觉得自己是被收养的。”莱克斯在他们的大腿之间，偷偷地轻捏了一下克拉克的手。克拉克甚至挤不出一丝笑容，但他回捏了莱克斯。“我父亲告诉我，他不想让我在身边，这让我无法承受。”

“嗯，你绝对是对一门艺术反应过度了，”克洛伊嘟囔着。

“这是什么意思？”

“我宁愿让你父母解释，”她叹息着说。

克拉克皱起眉头，但没有追问。剩下的路程只有紧绷的沉默，还好克洛伊开的很快。莱克斯温暖的身体紧贴在克拉克的右侧，这是克拉克能找到的唯一慰藉。

克洛伊让他们两个在医院门口下车，然后她去停车。莱克斯紧随其后时，克拉克没办法超速前进。直觉告诉他，他需要在他妈妈身边。现在。

克拉克看也没看地冲过医院指示牌，发现妇产科在三楼。他差点朝楼梯跑去，然后才想起大多数人会更快地去坐电梯。电梯到达时，他在门还没有完全打开之前就挤了进去，几乎在莱克斯跨过门槛之前就按下了关门按钮。在里面，他跺着脚紧盯着楼层显示器的灯光。

“克拉克，”莱克斯一只手冷静地放在他胳膊上。克拉克强迫自己保持冷静，但他无法自抑地焦虑紧张。“我相信她会没事的，”莱克斯说，但他的表情比起自信不如说是难以读懂。

“我很担心，”克拉克承认。“我担心妈妈不太好……我担心爸爸不希望我在这。”

电梯到达三楼，莱克斯一直没说话。克拉克慢慢地走到柜台。“我找玛莎肯特，”他告诉值班护士。然后他又惊得跳了起来。

“克拉克。”

克拉克从护士面前转身，看到他的父亲站在走廊的几级台阶上。“爸爸，”他说，尽管他似乎已经被这个词哽住了。莱克斯走到他身边，他们肩并着肩。克拉克颤抖着吸了一口气，满怀感激地瞥了他的情人一眼，但很快又望向他父亲苍白而憔悴的脸。

“他在这儿干什么? ” 乔纳森瞪着莱克斯问道。

“_他_一直在我身边支持我，”克拉克怒目而视。他站在那里，莱克斯在他身边，他在争吵中感受到的痛苦变得燥热，转变成怒火。克拉克不得不克制住自己的疯狂的冲动，忍着没有用一条胳膊搂着莱克斯的腰。乔纳森抿紧了唇，但他没有再说什么。

克拉克竭尽全力把愤怒放在一边。“妈妈在哪儿？” 他终于问道。这个问题更像是一个质问，而不是一种关切的表达，但至少他已经努力将自己的音量保持在正常范围内。

“他们不让我见她。”乔纳森越过儿子目不转睛地看着其他产房的门。“我最后一次听到的消息是发生了一些并发症。从那些术语中我听出重点是玛莎流了太多血。”克拉克心一下凉了，自己转过身去看着那些门。他几乎要使用他的X视线，然后才意识到有些东西他可能_不想_看到……他差点错过乔纳森的下一句话。“他们不知道孩子是否能活下来。”

克拉克感到了一瞬间的愤怒，但很快就被内疚感取代了。尽管乔恩给克拉克本已不同寻常的生活带来了种种破坏，但他是无辜的。他只是个小宝宝。他不该_死_。

“我必须承认，”乔纳森转身背对着他们两个，朝候诊室的椅子走去，“我很惊讶在这里见到你。你们两个。”

“你可能习惯了对你儿子的问题置之不理，”莱克斯冷淡地说，“但我发现克拉克比你想的要更有同情心。”

乔纳森慢慢转过身，凝视着莱克斯。“你无权在这评价。”

莱克斯稍微歪了歪头。“是吗? ” 他平静地问道。

“我是他的父亲。”

沉重的停顿，可怕的一瞬间，克拉克发誓莱克斯会回道“我是他的爱人”。但他没有。“这是看法问题，不是吗? ” 他说。“九个月前，我可能会同意你的看法。现在我想知道，是什么样的父母让他们的儿子感到如此不受欢迎，以至于不得不在其他地方找一个家。”

乔纳森终于把一切拼凑起来了。他的表情变得从未有过的阴沉。“他一直和你在一起。”

“为什么不呢？” 克拉克插了进来。“我宁愿呆在有人需要我的地方，也不愿呆在别人得忍受我的地方。”

”克拉克，我们从来没在_忍受你_——”

克拉克哼了一声。“你花了多长时间努力‘习惯’我离开的这个主意？”他问道。

他的父亲向前一步，试图把克拉克从莱克斯身边拉开，但克拉克动也不动。乔纳森深吸了一口气，看着他的眼睛。“我们都知道你的未来不会局限与在堪萨斯的小镇经营一个农场，”他专注地说。“这才是我的意思，如果他，”他指着莱克斯说，“没有切断你和我们的联系，这一切早在几天前就解决了。”

“不联系你是克拉克的选择，”莱克斯反驳。“当其他人都把他拒之门外时，我只是给了他一个可以去的地方。”克拉克轻轻碰了一下莱克斯的胳膊肘，没有再说一个字。

乔纳森张开嘴准备回答，但还没来得及说出一个音节，他的话就被打断了。“爸爸。如果你再对莱克斯说一个字，那么你最后一次见我就是我走出这家医院的时候。”

有那么一会儿，房间里所有的声音似乎都静了下来。乔纳森目瞪口呆。“克拉克，你不是认真的吧。”

“我再认真不过了，”克拉克平静地说。“从第一天开始你就没给过莱克斯机会。在我眼里，他一直在努力争取他在我心里的位置，比你的固执给你带来的地位要多得多。”

乔纳森向后退了两步。”儿子，我……”

“儿子？” 克拉克问道，居然笑了一下。“从什么时候？我以为你儿子和我妈在里面。我呢，我是个怪物。”此时此刻，克拉克甚至不在乎莱克斯怎么想他们的对话，只要他被这些话烫伤喉咙之前说出来，已经好几天，好几周，好几个月了。“我才是危险的那个，记得吗？让克拉克远离婴儿，见鬼，让克拉克远离他的母亲。除非她不是我妈妈，不是_真的_。最好都别让克拉克进那间房子。”

”克拉克，我不是……”

“不是什么？不是故意要伤害我的？当你决定给他取名为_乔恩_的时候，你有没有想过这一点？”

乔纳森后退了一步。 “这名字没有任何意义。”

“但事实如此。” 说话的是莱克斯，不是克拉克。 克拉克看了他一眼，但并不是怪他干涉他们的争吵。而是感激，因为他说出了克拉克觉得难以启齿的话。“你把你的名字给了他。这就是你对你们的长子所做的事情。” 莱克斯停顿了一下。 “这就引出了一个问题。 你的长子_是_谁？”

乔纳森一直盯着莱克斯，仿佛看着克拉克会让他很难回答这个问题。“我不会更想要克拉克了，”他回答说。

莱科斯扬起一根眉毛。“那你没那么想要这个儿子吗？”

但是，一位医生从那道门里走了出来，打断了乔纳森。她表情严肃地快步走近他们三人。“你们都是来找肯特太太的吗？” 她问道。他们都点了点头，尽管乔纳森瞥了莱克斯一眼。“我很高兴地告诉你，她会没事的。”克拉克和乔纳森松了口气。莱克斯朝克拉克投去一个小小的微笑，小心地把一只手放在他背上。“她出了很多血，”医生继续说，“但我们已经控制住了，并给她输了血。肯特太太很虚弱，但她会好起来的。”

“那孩子呢？”乔纳森皱着眉头问。

医生犹豫了一下。 “有一些……并发症，”她为难地说。克拉克感到心里拧了个疙瘩。“这孩子活了下来，但他的呼吸有问题。有一个疗法可能会有帮助，但是……我们医院没有儿科医生。” 她停顿了一下。“我们正规的外科医生可以尝试这种手术，但是在这种情况下，孩子活下来的风险是一半一半。”

“他还有多少时间？”乔纳森虚弱地问。

医生犹豫了一下。“两个小时内就能知道结果。也许更短。”

乔纳森脸色苍白，跌跌撞撞地走到一张椅子前，慢慢地低身，双手抱头。克拉克照看着他，想要安慰他，即使是现在，即使他在生气，但他还是无法让自己伸出手来。“你知道，我从来没有想让他死，”他低声自言自语，但还是让莱克斯能听得见。“我讨厌他只是因为我嫉妒得要命，”这句话在他的喉咙里哽住了。克拉克转过身来，痛苦地看着莱克斯。 “要是他现在死了呢？ 我的父母会失去一个孩子，我也会失去一个弟弟，我们甚至一次都无法相见。”

“他还没死，”莱克斯坚定地说。“去坐下。我得打个电话。”克拉克麻木地点了点头，走到他爸爸旁边坐下，尽管他们两个都没有说话的意愿，也没什么可说的。

莱克斯走出门消失了，克拉克皱起了眉头。他不是说要打个电话吗？过了一会儿他回来了，靠在桌子上和值班护士说话。她皱着眉摇了摇头。莱克斯的表情越发专注，过了一会儿，柜台上的电话被递给了他。他抬起头给了克拉克一个微笑，然后举起话筒，背对着他们。

“我不知道你是这么想的。”乔纳森的声音把克拉克的注意力拽了回来。

“好吧，”他说，“你没怎么注意我，是吗？”

“我没想到你会有那样的反应，克拉克。太突然了。”乔纳森的语气变得防御起来。

“你希望我有什么反应？”克拉克难以置信地问。 “好吧，我能应付被收养的问题，这对任何人来说都够难的了。然后，”他的声音轻的近乎耳语，“我发现我甚至不是人类。这太奇怪了，但是我父母还是爱我，所以没事。然后我开始拥有所有这些奇怪的能力，它们不仅逼我对所有的朋友撒谎，还给了我保护和帮助几乎每一个可能需要我的人的责任。然后妈妈怀孕了，突然所有人都说‘哦，你终于要有孩子了'，就好像我不存在一样。或者根本不重要。” 克拉克摇摇头，把目光从他父亲身上移开。“每个人都有忍耐的极限，爸爸。 甚至是我。”

“我们以为你会高兴的，”乔纳森粗声粗气地说。“我们以为你会喜欢有个小弟弟或小妹妹。”

”爸爸，关键是没什么。他会说话的时候我就已经离开家了。他和我将相处足够长的时间，让我接受我已经被取代的事实。”

乔纳森把一只手放在克拉克的肩上。“没有任何人可以取代你，”他激动地说。 “没有人。”

“因为我很特别？”克拉克苦涩地问道。特别。哈。更像是被诅咒了。即使是现在，他也不得不耳语，小心避开莱克斯敏锐的耳朵，不得不对他的情人撒谎。

“因为你是我们的儿子，我们爱你，”乔纳森纠正道，“即使我们有时表现得不那么好。”

克拉克忍不住微笑了一下。“爸爸? ”

“嗯？”乔纳森也笑了。

“我也爱你。但别指望我一下子就原谅你。”乔纳森忍住笑容点了点头。

他们沉默了一会儿，但最终乔纳森因为好奇不得不打破沉默。“你说莱克斯一直在你身边是什么意思？”

“哎呀，我真的是没存在感了，”克拉克评论道，但比起几分钟前他轻松多了。“在过去的几个月里，我花在莱克斯身上的时间比在家里还多。连克洛伊都注意到了。”

“你们都_做了_什么？”乔纳森怀疑地问。克拉克知道为什么。表面上看他和莱克斯似乎没有太多的共同点。

“大部分时间都在聊天，”他耸耸肩，一想到他们最近在干什么就拼命忍笑。“莱克斯对事情有不同的看法。我知道你不喜欢，但有时我最需要的是不同的角度。即使这只是让我更确定自己的观点。莱克斯总是在那里，在我需要的时候倾听，在我不想说话的时候分散我的注意力。”

乔纳森退缩了一下，看上去好像他希望自己没有问过似的。

“这是私人谈话还是任何人都插一句？”克拉克抬起头，发现莱克斯站在他们身边，双手插袋。 克拉克苦思冥想，一个商人，即使是年轻人，怎么会有如此糟糕的人际交往能力呢？莱克斯有没有意识到他给人的印象是多么咄咄逼人。总是在挑衅，总是在测试对方的底线。

克拉克握住莱克斯的手，及时地换成抓着他外套下摆。“坐下，”他说，扯了扯莱克斯的衣角。莱克斯坐在他旁边的椅子上。“我正向我父亲解释我们怎么聊天的——”

“——当我们的共同点这么少的时候？” 莱克斯扬起眉毛帮他补全。乔纳森惊奇地向他投来一瞥，他直接地笑了。“真的，肯特先生，即使是两个毫无共同之处的人，如果他们都愿意倾听的话，也会变得亲密起来。”

克拉克用怀疑的眼光看了他的情人一眼，但莱克斯却是一副无辜的模样。没错。

“这话是在讽刺吗？” 乔纳森问，“还是随便一说？”

“我不知道你会把那个评论当成针对你个人的，”莱克斯假正经地说。

“莱克斯，”克拉克悄声说，“你在挑衅。”

莱克斯看着克拉克抿起嘴唇。“习惯，”他说，但这句解释是为了克拉克，而不是乔纳森。

考虑到他的父亲，克拉克没再安慰莱克斯，他不必担心在什么感情战争或其他战争中失去克拉克。相反，他说，“需要我再提醒你一次吗？”希望莱克斯能明白。

他一定明白了，因为他的嘴角慢慢浮现一丝微笑。“我不认为任何事情都是理所当然的，”莱克斯提醒他。“放松警惕就有可能被背后捅刀。”

克拉克只是摇摇头。“总有一天，”他喃喃自语道，“我会教你怎么放松的。”他抬起头来，发现父亲带着明显的兴趣看着他们的交谈。太棒了，克拉克心想，又多了一个需要处理的秘密。

这一次，至少是值得努力的。

电梯铃发出轻响。克拉克抬起头，有点希望是克洛伊到了。相反，是一个穿着……睡衣和风衣的老人？他神情疲倦却专注，大步走向前台护士，安静地说了几句，然后掏出钱包让她检查什么东西，可能是身份证。护士努嘴点点头，指了指门，向他嘟囔了几句。

“他们是在_故作_神秘吗？”乔纳森愤怒地咕哝着。

“我想他们在说一些敏感话题，”莱克斯淡淡地说。

又是一声叮响，这次是克洛伊从电梯里走出来。她环顾四周，在等候室发现了他们，径直走向克拉克。因为他两边的座位都有人坐了，她就在他前面拉了一张椅子，然后反着坐了下来。“有什么消息吗？”

“妈妈会没事的，”克拉克说。“我希望他们能让我们尽快进去看看她。孩子……”他慢吞吞地说。

“孩子可能活不成了，”乔纳森沉重地说。

“我很抱歉，”克洛伊诚恳地说，把一只手放在克拉克的膝盖上。克拉克勉强挤出一个微笑，然后瞥了一眼莱克斯，莱克斯很快把目光移开了。克拉克皱起眉。这之中肯定发生了什么事，而他肯定被排除在外了。然而，在医院的候诊室，他的母亲和弟弟正在接受治疗，这不是个刨根问底的好地方。

等待太过漫长，每一分钟都过得痛苦而缓慢。当终于有人——一个男护士，而不是医生——从门后出来时，克拉克吃惊地意识到只过了半个小时。“你现在可以进去看肯特太太了，”他温柔地笑着说。他们四个人都跳了起来。“恐怕只有家人才能进去。” 莱克斯和克洛伊又坐了下来。

克拉克回头瞥了一眼他的朋友们，然后跟着他父亲走进去。 候诊室至少表面上显得温馨。病房大厅里充斥着清洁用品的味道，太干净了反而显得吓人。克拉克以前从来没有进过医院，十七年来一次也没有。考虑到他把那么多人_送来_了这里，这个事实有点令人吃惊。

他耸起肩膀对着荧光灯，默默地希望再也不用进医院了。他可以理解为什么大多数人如此憎恨这里。

护士把他们领进一间本来应该很小的房间，因为里面有人。对克拉克来说，他的妈妈看起来好像要被病床吞噬一样。她虚弱无力，比浆过的床单还要苍白，但是她一看到他就笑了。

“克拉克。乔纳森。过来，”她说，这两人才从僵硬地站在门口的状态醒过来。克拉克走到她的床边，俯下身小心地拥抱她。“我会没事的，”她对着他的耳朵低声说，“我会没事的。”

“我当时应该在那里的，”克拉克说，退后了一步。

玛莎向他微笑。“你什么也做不了，克拉克。我很高兴你现在在这。”她犹豫了一下，瞥了乔纳森一眼，乔纳森握住她的手，轻轻地捏了一下。“你会留下来吗？” 她问克拉克。

他明白她的意思，犹豫了一下。“我还没决定呢，”他说话的时候低头看着自己的鞋子，但很快又抬起了眼睛。“但至少我不会再消失了。”

“你跑到哪里去了？”她问道。

“你不担心乔恩吗？”克拉克问，微微耸起肩膀。

玛莎的表情变得有点痛苦，但她勉强笑了笑。“我当然担心。但是我的一个儿子就在我面前，我一直担心他，就像我现在担心乔恩一样。”

“我一直和莱克斯在一起，”克拉克说。他瞥了爸爸一眼，但乔纳森没有说什么。

“他在这儿吗？”

“是的。”

玛莎笑了。“好吧，”她说，“他确实知道怎样做一个正派的朋友。”

克拉克说，“他比正派还要好。”但并不是吵架的语气。

他们三个只是在一起坐了一会。医院病房的气氛让人没有谈话的欲望。尤其是当他们三个人不断想着那个不知能不能加入他们家庭的孩子时。两个小时，医生说。也许更短。半小时过去了。还要等多久？

一声敲门声把克拉克从沉思中惊醒。医生站在门口。“你们都来了，”她笑着说。“我在候诊室查了一下，但值班护士说你们已经进来了。”

“乔恩怎么样了？”乔纳森抓着妻子的手问道。玛莎紧张地睁大眼睛看着医生。

医生笑了，但是房间里的紧张气氛并没有减轻。“他会没事的，”她向他们保证。 “这是最奇怪的事情。我一直在监视乔恩的生命体征和咒骂外科医生的短缺，接下来我所知道的就是斯特兰德医生穿着风衣和睡衣从门口走了进来！”她一想起这件事就笑出了声。“他说有人打电话叫醒他，说有个孩子需要他的帮助。他马上换上手术服做了手术。一切都很顺利。乔恩情况稳定。他会没事的。”

肯特一家都松了一口气。医生又让他们和玛莎呆了一会儿，然后把克拉克和乔纳森带出了房间。“我们得给肯特太太一点时间恢复，”她微笑着说。

“斯特兰德医生是怎么来这的？”乔纳森问。克拉克想起莱克斯打的那个电话，感到胸口涌起一阵强烈而温暖的疼痛。他不得不忍住笑容。

“信不信由你，”医生说，“他是乘直升飞机从大都会飞来的。我没想到医用直升机会做这种事……”她摇着头没继续说下去。虽然好奇，但是知道一切都会好起来，这两个男人安心地被赶回了候诊室。克洛伊在等他们。只有克洛伊。

“莱克斯在哪儿？”克拉克疑惑地问道。“我们坐你爸爸的卡车来的。他不可能离开。”

“医生进来告诉我们乔恩的情况后几分钟，他就离开了，”克洛伊说。“只是站起来说他会叫辆出租车来接他。”

克拉克瞥了一眼他父亲，然后转身朝楼梯走去。“克拉克，”乔纳森一边开门一边喊道。 “把他带回来。我还没有固执到不会感谢他。” 克拉克笑着点了点头，然后冲下了楼梯。

他发现莱克斯在一楼的候车室，还在等出租车。“莱克斯。”莱克斯抬起头，双手插在衣兜里，朝克拉克点了点头，然后又转头看向医院的玻璃门。克拉克才发现护士、病人和家人正忙乱地在大厅穿行。 “回到楼上来，”克拉克说，走上前站到莱克斯身边，但没有碰他。他微微耸起肩膀挡住周围那些好奇的目光。

“我正在努力不那么咄咄逼人，”莱克斯说，没有看他的情人。

克拉克微笑着说，“不咄咄逼人是你被邀请上楼的原因。我爸爸想感谢你。如果你在上面等着幸灾乐祸的话，我猜他早就会这么做了。”

“我有这样过吗？”莱克斯问道，从门口转身回到了电梯。

“没有，”克拉克承认。 “但是，爸爸从来不让你得意洋洋。”

莱克斯对上克拉克的目光。“这是个看法问题，”他说，嘴角向上弯起。

克拉克眨了眨眼，困惑了一会儿，然后笑了，他按下电梯的向上按钮。“我不算，莱克斯。”电梯到了，莱克斯只是耸耸肩走进去。

当他们回到产科时，乔纳森正在顶替克洛伊。当这两个年轻人走出电梯时，他抬起头来，笑了一下，然后表情变得严肃起来。他顿了顿，转过身向莱克斯伸出了手。“我欠你一个人情，”乔纳森粗哑地说。

莱克斯握住他的手，只握了一下就放开了。“我这么做不是为了你，肯特先生，”他直截了当地说。“我这么做是为了克拉克。”乔纳森的嘴唇绷紧，但他利落地点点头。

“现在你们三个知道一切都会好起来的，”乔纳森对克拉克、莱克斯和克洛伊说，“你们还是回家吧。”

“我要呆在妈妈身边。”

“克拉克，”乔纳森坚定地说，“我们明天才能再见到她。现在回家休息一下吧。你可以早上来看她。”

克拉克犹豫了一下。 瞥了莱克斯一眼。莱克斯一只手搭在他的胳膊上，“我明天早上开车送你。”

“好吧。”

克洛伊几乎是尴尬地和他们一起走进了电梯。门一关，她就转向克拉克，双臂交叉在胸前。“你们两个是怎么回事？” 她问道，扬起一边眉毛。他们俩交换了一下眼神，张开嘴想说话却没说。他们还没有谈论过这个，至少现在还没有。已经快一周了……克拉克情不自禁。他脸红了。“好吧，这回答了我的问题，”克洛伊邪恶地笑着说。

“克洛伊，答应我你不会说出去！”克拉克脱口而出，紧张地皱了皱眉瞥了莱克斯一眼，他的表情几乎让人看不懂。

克洛伊吓了一跳。“克拉克，”她说，听起来有点吃惊，“我是在_开玩笑_。”

“哦。” 克拉克咽了口唾沫。 “哦，该死。”

“你们真的——”克洛伊开口，但就在这时电梯门开了。她停顿了一下，克拉克趁机把她拉到外面，尽管外面很冷。门在他们身后刚关上，她就又开始说话了。“你是说你们两个_真的_……？” 她在克拉克和莱克斯之间挥了挥手，表示“在一起”。

“嗯，”克拉克紧张地瞥了莱克斯一眼，扬起眉毛，好像在说，‘是你把我们卷进来的，你得负责这事‘”。 “是的。” 克拉克怀疑这不是莱克斯所期待的回答。

“哇。” 克洛伊眨了眨眼。 “我还以为你还无望地爱着拉娜呢。”克拉克只能耸耸肩。克洛伊好奇地歪着头。“你们这样……多久了？”

克拉克捋了捋头发。“大约一个星期吧，”他说，忍住了紧张的小动作。

“好吧，”克洛伊叹了口气，看上去放松了点。“如果是在你与世隔绝的时候发生的，”她瞪了克拉克一眼，“那么至少我没有_完全_错过蛛丝马迹。”

克拉克忍不住笑了。“不，克洛伊，你的调查能力完全没问题。实际上……没别人知道。”他不安地挪来挪去。

“别人不会知道，”她向他保证。克拉克刚刚开始放松，克洛伊就转向莱克斯，戳了下他的胸口。狠狠地。“还有你，”她说，“你要好好对他，听见了吗？”

“听得再清楚不过，”莱克斯干巴巴地说。克洛伊用力点了点头，他们三人陷入了尴尬的沉默。

让所有人都松了一口气的是，莱克斯叫的出租车来了。“克洛伊，”他说，“你为什么不把你的卡车开回家呢？我会先让出租车把克拉克送回去再回家。”克洛伊看着克拉克，克拉克点了点头。

“好吧。 “明天见，”她挥挥手慢跑着离开了。

莱克斯和克拉克紧随其后。“让我回家？” 克拉克一边问，一边钻进了出租车的后座。

“你爸爸不是说你应该回家吗？”莱克斯一边问一边爬了进去，随手关上了门。

“我今晚不想一个人，”克拉克说，声音突然变得不确定，“假设我在你家里还有一席之地。”

“当然，”莱克斯说着瞥了克拉克一眼，但克拉克不喜欢他那脆弱的笑容。克拉克坐回到座位上，感到不太自在，但他们在车上，他不想现在追问莱克斯。

不知怎么，这种紧张感在路程中愈发强烈。克拉克一言不发，莱克斯连看都不看他一眼。当他们在卢瑟家门前停下来的时候，紧张的气氛几乎把莱克斯从驾驶室里推了出来，就像瓶子里的软木塞一样。克拉克跟在他的情人后面进了门。

“莱克斯？” 他疑惑地问道。莱克斯上楼梯上到一半，他没有停下来。

“你一定累了，克拉克。你度过了漫长的一晚。”莱克斯把手放在栏杆上，加快了脚步。

克拉克皱了皱眉头，加快了速度，只是加快了一点点，就在楼梯上截住了莱克斯。“你在生我的气吗？” 他问道，一只手放在莱克斯的胳膊上。

莱克斯扬起了眉毛。这个惊讶的表情是自从他们上了出租车后，他第一次表现出的真实情感。“不，”他说，“我为什么要生你的气呢？”

“我不知道，”克拉克沮丧地说，这时莱克斯挣脱了他的胳膊，爬完了楼梯。克拉克盯着莱克斯看了很长时间。他重重地吐出一口气，跟着情人跑了上去。莱克斯的肢体语言密不透风，双手插在口袋里，肩膀微微前倾，脑袋倾斜，仿佛在沉思。

这样_不对_，谈话也没有任何帮助。莱克斯一向擅长玩弄词句。克拉克的优势在于他的身体和新陈代谢。甚至他的学术能力更像是他看待这个世界的能力，就好像当他想要，这个世界是以慢动作的方式运行的。只要有足够的时间，他什么都能想出来，对克拉克来说挤出时间来很容易。

好吧。如果需要武力的话，他也能做到。

克拉克一把抓住莱克斯的胳膊，他刚走到卧室门口，克拉克就迅速地把莱克斯转了过来，速度快得仿佛要把他推到坚硬的墙面上。有一瞬间，那双眼睛里闪过一丝惊吓，克拉克压上去吻了他。

仿佛永恒那么久，莱克斯没有任何回应。在克拉克的嘴唇下，莱克斯的嘴唇温暖而坚定，但同时纹丝不动。克拉克不肯放弃，不肯松开他紧紧抓住莱克斯上臂的手，不肯放开他紧压着莱克斯的身体。

最后，莱克斯轻启双唇，掌控了那个吻。他一只手放在克拉克的脖子后面，另一只紧紧地抓住克拉克的屁股。克拉克如释重负地让莱克斯把他拉得更深。那湿热的唇舌交缠让快感似乎传遍了他的全身。

过了很长时间他们才分开。“到床上来，”莱克斯呢喃，在克拉克唇上留下温热的吐息。

如果是其他人，这句话本来会是问句。克拉克没有回答，只是让他自己被拉进了卧室。他们慢慢地脱掉衣服，但在克拉克眼中，莱克斯此时更加疲惫而不是性感。他们赤裸着躺在床上对视了好一会儿。

最后，克拉克伸出手把莱克斯揽入怀中，还以为莱克斯会反抗，但莱克斯只是伸出一只胳膊搂住了克拉克还以拥抱。他们很快就睡着了。

-完-

  
  


尾声

克拉克在踱步。他通常不会走来走去，但通常他也不会等着他新出生的小弟弟从医院回家。他爸妈一个小时前去接乔恩了。一点点挥之不去的疑虑让克拉克怀疑他们是否又认为他是个危险人物。他坚决地拒绝了那个冒犯的想法。在家的两个星期也许不能完全解决他的不安全感，但是时间已经减轻了他的负担。

厨房门开启时发出的吱吱声打破了克拉克的节奏。他抬起头，看到莱克斯走进房间，咧嘴笑了起来。

“为什么我一个多星期都没见到你？” 克拉克问道，然后走到门口去亲吻他的爱人。这是一个漫长的问候，还有点别扭，因为在他自己家的厨房里而不是在卢瑟家的门厅。

当他们分开时，莱克斯苦笑了一下。“是时候和家人重聚了，记得吗？”

“是的，”克拉克低声说，然后再次吻了莱克斯。

过了一会儿，他们的重聚被卡车停在外面的声音打断了。引擎熄火时，克拉克和莱克斯已经摆出了更——多少有点？——友好的姿势。

乔纳森几乎是倒着进来的，他眼神一刻不离玛莎。玛莎微笑着，双臂环抱着那个包裹。克拉克屏息，努力正常呼吸。莱克斯给了他一个被逗乐的眼神，他只能害羞地耸耸肩。

“嗨，孩子们，”玛莎有点心烦意乱地向他们打招呼。然后她明显地注意到了莱克斯。“我很高兴你能来。”

“我很高兴你邀请了我，”莱克斯诚恳地说。

“在……之后我们至少可以做点什么……”乔纳森声音渐小，试图让妻子落座来掩饰自己的失误。 她恼怒地瞥了他一眼，但还是让他焦心着吧。

两个年轻人犹豫地站着。乔纳森坐下来抬头看着他们，笑了起来。“乔恩不会咬人的，”他咧嘴笑着说。“他连牙齿都还没长出来。”

克拉克慢慢靠近，凝视着那张被毛毯包裹着的红色小脸。一缕浅色的头发垂在乔恩的前额。他闭着眼睛，睡觉时脸色很平静。“他太_小_了，”克拉克发现自己在用气声说话。他把手插进口袋，突然意识到自己比这个小小小孩子强壮多少。

“克拉克，”他抬头看着母亲。她微微一笑，把乔恩从她身边稍微挪开了一点。“你想抱抱他吗？”

“妈妈，”克拉克疑惑地说，看了她一眼，相信她会理解的。她确实懂了，但是她只是把乔恩抱得更远。克拉克缓慢而犹豫地接过被毛毯包着的小婴儿，让玛莎帮他摆好胳膊好支撑乔恩的头。低头看着弟弟的睡脸，克拉克只能说，“哇。” 脸上露出了一丝笑意。

这个小家伙的信任……他的弟弟。克拉克抬头一看，发现莱克斯正朝他笑着。有那么一会儿，他们只是面对面看着彼此。

“莱克斯？” 玛莎打破了这个时刻。当他砖头看向玛莎时，她把头转向婴儿。

“哦，我不能，”莱克斯举起双手抗议。 “我不知道该怎么抱。”

玛莎只是笑出了声。“你真的认为我们三个知道该怎么做吗？” 乔纳森问。莱克斯摇摇头，远离了克拉克和孩子一步，尽管他在微笑。乔纳森从克拉克手里接过孩子抱在怀里，然后向莱克斯走去。他抱着孩子说，“我想你应该和他单独呆一会儿。”他笑着，但语气很严肃。

过了一会儿莱克斯点点头，小心翼翼地模仿乔纳森抱孩子的动作，乔恩躺在了他怀里。他低头看了一会儿，就像克拉克一样。乔纳森转身站在莱克斯旁边，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，好像要使他放心。当他们一起研究乔恩的时候，莱克斯不禁身体僵硬。“我必须承认，我很惊讶你会放心把儿子交给我，”过了一会儿，莱克斯抬起头说。

乔纳森扫了克拉克一眼。 “要小心一点。”

莱克斯看了满心震惊的克拉克好一会。克拉克低头看向他的妈妈，但她只是微笑着握住他的手，给了他一个安慰的拥抱。

“永远。”

-完-

  
  



End file.
